Ironias do Destino
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Um jutsu errado e a derrota inesperada d Orochimaru trazem Sasuke de volta a Konoha para viver uma arrebatadora paixão com Sakura,mudando suas vidas p sempre.O q pd acontecer qdo Sasuke enlouquece de vez e Sakura torna se mãe da nova geração do sharingan?
1. I Lembranças

_**IRONIAS DO DESTINO**_

Um jutsu errado e a derrota inesperada de Orochimaru trazem Sasuke de volta a Konoha. Ele e Sakura vivem uma arrebatadora paixão q mudará suas vidas para sempre. O q pode acontecer quando Sasuke enlouquece de vez e Sakura se torna mãe da nova geração do sharingan?

_**Esta fanfic é um presente de aniversário muuuuuuito atrasado para a Yami no Goddess**_

_**oORevisado em 6.fev.2006 Oo**_

**Disclaimer**

_Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas como eu não sou egoísta, decidi compartilhar com eles minha criatividade singela._

_**LEMBRANÇAS**_

_Como em tantas outras vezes em quentes dias de verão, o sol começava a se esconder no horizonte, colorindo os céus de Konoha com os tons de laranja, vermelho e vinho. _

_Uma brisa suave soprava aliviando o calor insuportável da estação, trazendo uma sensação de conforto para as pessoas que tinham a oportunidade de assistir aquele maravilhoso espetáculo da natureza._

_E como muitas vezes naqueles últimos três anos, era possível encontrar uma figura esguia sentada num dos bancos de concreto próximo à entrada da vila oculta da folha. Tendo concluído todas suas tarefas do dia, Sakura desejava apenas um pouco de paz._

_Queria ficar momentaneamente longe dos cuidados de Kakashi, queria silencio ao invés dos estridentes e alegres gritos de Naruto._

_Queria ficar longe até mesmo de Sai, com quem estava saindo já há algum tempo. Em momentos como esse, a kunoichi queria parar de fingir que estava tudo bem para não preocupar os colegas de equipe – concluindo, queria ficar só apenas para poder ser ela mesma._

_Sem máscaras._

_Sem mentiras._

_Os cabelos rosados que balançavam ao sabor do vento haviam crescido desde a despedida ocorrida naquele lugar a pouco mais de três anos, assim como a própria jovem, cujas feições estavam mais femininas e cada vez mais belas. _

_Os olhos verdes pareciam as águas da cachoeira às proximidades de Konoha, claros e puros. Agora, o corpo de criança dera lugar a um outro mais esguio e com curvas bem marcadas, dando sinais de que a garota ficaria cada vez mais formosa._

_Mas tamanha beleza contrastava com a tristeza que nublava os olhos verdes, que lutava com as lágrimas que insistiam em se fazer presentes sempre que ela recordava que o prazo do jutsu de Orochimaru já havia sido completado a cerca de dois meses, o que significava que certamente da próxima vez que ela se encontrasse com Sasuke, ele já não seria mais o grande amor de sua vida e sim o tão odiado inimigo._

_Num esforço sobre-humano, Sakura engoliu novamente um soluço, sentindo uma forte pontada no peito só de lembrar que seu Sasuke não existia mais, vítima de sua própria obsessão: vingar o clã Uchiha matando seu próprio irmão. Um triste fim para alguém tão forte e determinado._

_Por mais que se esforçasse, era muito difícil e sobretudo doloroso, aceitar esse fato. E além disso ainda havia Sai._

_Não havia como não se sentir mal – que tipo de pessoa era ela, chorando por uma pessoa estando envolvida com outra? Não que ela estivesse enganando Sai, ele sempre soubera dos seus sentimentos por Sasuke, mas ainda assim Sakura sentia-se mal com a situação._

_Suspirou e voltou seus pensamentos ao Uchiha novamente._

_Novamente, a visão turvou, imaginando como seria encontrar Orochimaru agora. Qual seria sua reação? O que ela faria?_

_Ficaria imóvel? Desmanchar-se-ia em lágrimas e esperaria a morte chegar ou lutaria contra o vil inimigo?_

_Ela seria capaz de atacar Sasuke? Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era apenas uma casca, um recipiente para uma alma impura e maligna?_

_Após limpar o rosto das incômodas lágrimas que não chegaram a cruzar seu rosto, Sakura ajeitou o longo cabelo e levantou-se, decidindo por caminhar. Após cumprimentar os ninjas de guarda na entrada da vila passou pelos portões de Konoha para entrar na floresta, buscando por um pouco de privacidade. Dentre todas vantagens que ela possuía por ser aprendiz de Tsunade, ir e vir de Konoha sem sofrer nenhum tipo de questionamento era uma de suas preferidas._

_Pensativa, caminhou aparentemente sem direção por um tempo, até que após alguns minutos chegou ao rio onde Naruto havia treinado anos atrás com Jiraya. _

_A simples lembrança das quedas do aprendiz do sannin nas águas geladas do rio em pleno inverno foram o suficiente para fazer surgir um fugaz sorriso em seu rosto. Tempos onde eles eram movidos por uma forte esperança de reencontrar o outro membro do time sete._

"_**-Sasuke-kun... por quê?".** Os olhos claros voltaram a ser tomados pelo pesar enquanto a voz murmurada carregada de emoção era quase inaudível. _

_Diferente das outras vezes, Sakura não lutou contra as lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos - ali, sozinha ela se sentia à vontade para chorar, sem correr o risco de preocupar ninguém. _

_Como explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento? Era algo impossível de se descrever com palavras, talvez um misto de liberdade, alivio... O fim de uma grande agonia._

_De qualquer forma, era bom poder deixar tais emoções tomarem conta dela sem receios, lhe dava uma sensação boa, já que desde que a Godaiame dera Sasuke como perdido, Sakura não se permitira chorar por ele ainda. Um soluço sentido deu inicio à seqüência de lágrimas que estavam sendo contidas até então._

_A príncipio as lágrimas vieram de maneira suave, nublando os orbes esmeraldas, passando a brotar com uma freqüência maior até formarem um pequeno fio de água salgada que passou a riscar a face levemente vermelha da garota, seguido de um outro filete. Sem perceber, as lágrimas passaram a correr livremente, marcando o rosto claro e encharcando as vestes escarlates da chuunin._

_Após algum tempo chorando com o rosto entre as mãos, Sakura pensou ter ouvido um ruído de leve, o que a deixou pronta para a ação, fazendo-a levantar o rosto e girar os olhos à procura de um eventual intruso._

_Sakura amaldiçoou a sua falta de sorte – será que não conseguiria nunca ter um único momento de paz, nem mesmo em sua dor?_

_Sua primeira busca não encontrou o suposto intruso, deixando-a de sobreaviso para uma eventual emboscada: de pé, tirou uma kunai de dentro de sua bolsa de armas e colocou-se em postura de combate. Ao limpar os olhos, ainda embaçados pelas lágrimas, se forçou a abri-los e fechá-los mais algumas vezes ao ver uma figura conhecida, não muito longe dela._

_Vestindo uma roupa completamente negra e com o mesmo semblante serio de sempre, à sua frente, estava o motivo de suas lágrimas._

_Naquele instante a pressão no peito de Sakura pareceu ficar insuportável._

_Os olhos cor de ônix estavam fixos na garota e a face pálida do rapaz continuava inexpressiva. Agora, Sasuke estava bem mais alto do que a última vez que haviam se encontrado e ainda mais belo._

_Sakura mordeu os lábios em sinal de nervosismo, lutando contra o ímpeto de correr de encontro a ele, recordando-se que agora não era mais o seu Sasuke que estava ali._

_Era o inimigo._

_Todo o pesar do coração em seu coração começou passou a ser substituído pelo mais forte ódio. Ódio contra aquele que acabara com todos os seus planos de um futuro feliz, aquele que tomara a vida do homem que ela havia jurado amar para sempre._

_Os olhos verdes foram inundados novamente por lágrimas quando seu lado racional lhe dizia que a coisa certa a fazer era ao menos tentar derrotá-lo, dando-lhe forças para partir para cima daquele que um dia fora de corpo e alma Uchiha Sasuke._

_As pérolas negras tornaram-se escarlates e antes que Sakura pudesse localizá-lo novamente, sentiu o calor de um corpo quente prendendo-a contra uma das árvores próximas. Os braços fortes a mantinham imóvel e por mais que sua mente gritasse que ela devia se soltar, o inimigo disse algo que a imobilizou de imediato._

"**_-Você ainda continua irritante depois de tantos anos, não Sakura?"._**

_Sakura arregalou os olhos e levantou o rosto para fitar a face do rapaz bem próximo à dela: lentamente a cor escarlate passou a ceder espaço à cor negra, fazendo-a relaxar e analisar o restante do rosto dele. A franja negra cobria parcialmente o rosto que estava ornado com aquele meio sorriso que há tanto tempo ela ansiava em rever._

_Sasuke lhe pareceu mais maduro, mais sofrido. Mas o que mais a hipnotizava naquele instante era que ele estava mais belo do que ela podia se lembrar. _

_Um conjunto tentador o suficiente para fazê-la baixar a guarda e amenizar a expressão irada, voltando ao seu usual semblante angelical._

"**_-Sasuke-kun..."._**

_Sasuke percebeu a mudança na atitude da kunoichi, soltando um dos braços que a prendiam para acariciar o rosto delicado, retirando uma mecha dos cabelos róseos que ocultavam parcialmente o belo rosto que embalara seus sonhos nos últimos três anos._

_Sorriu._

"**_-Tadaiama, Sakura". (1)_**

_Essa foi a única coisa que o rapaz disse antes de Sakura sentir faltar firmeza em suas pernas, abraçando-o com força para não cair no chão. Ele, por sua vez, sorriu e retribuiu o carinho, abraçando-a e curtindo a sensação boa de ter alguém que o amasse de verdade junto dele, principalmente após ouvir um murmúrio que escapara dos lábios da kunoichi._

"**_-Okaeri nassai, Sasuke-kun". (2) _**

_Ambos sabiam que muitos problemas aguardavam Sasuke após sua longa ausência e por isso decidiram curtir mais alguns instantes de paz, juntos como nunca haviam tido alguma oportunidade antes. Sakura descansou sua cabeça no colo de Sasuke, sonolenta. O shinobi brincava com os cabelos cor de rosa, sentindo a sua maciez e perfume enquanto fitava o céu, silencioso._

_Aquilo era bom demais para ser realidade e se fosse um sonho, Sakura desejava nunca mais acordar._

Com o coração batendo acelerado, Sakura acordou ofegante, sentindo dores pelo corpo todo. Ela sabia em parte a culpa dessas dores era causada pelo caos que sua vida havia se tornado nos últimos meses e em parte pelas lembranças que pareciam ficar cada vez mais vívidas com a aproximação daquela data tão especial.

Suspirou.

Com certa dificuldade, a kunoichi levantou-se e acendeu a luz do quarto. Com o rosto levemente franzido, concluiu aborrecida que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, dirigindo-se até sua estante de livros. Enquanto trançava o longo cabelo habilmente, os olhos esmeraldas buscavam por um exemplar de capa negra.

Quando finalmente o localizou e esticou o braço para retirá-lo, sentiu uma dor fina subindo-lhe a espinha, o que fez com que largasse o tomo que fora ao chão. Sakura apoiou-se no móvel ate que a sensação incomoda cessasse, para só então, agachar e pegar o livro, onde se lia na capa: "Diário de Haruno Sakura".

"_Falta muito pouco agora..."._ Sakura retornou à sua cama com o diário e uma caneta em mãos, com a intenção de tentar por em ordem seus pensamentos sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos meses.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Glossário**_

_**(1) TADAIAMA – A expressão Tadaiama é utilizada pela pessoa que retorna a sua casa, significando algo como "Cheguei". Neste caso em específico, eu quis expressar o sentimento do Sasuke de estar de volta ao lar, interpretando a frase como um 'estou em casa novamente´**_

_**(2) OKAERI NASSAI – A expressão okaeri nassai é utilizada como resposta a expressão Tadaiama e significa "Bem vindo em casa". Acho que ficou perfeito p Sakura que recebeu o shinobi de coração aberto depois de tanta espera. **_

_Ola_

_Sei que ando em debito com varias fanfics antigas que estão paradas ou devagar quase parando, mas eu tenho um problema serio com meu processo de criação. Minhas musas são temperamentais e quando algo grave acontece ou simplesmente eu me irrito com elas, acabo sendo castigada com um belo tempo de bloqueio, ou seja: decidi que já que não posso vencê-las, o melhor é aprender a trabalhar com elas._

_Então, minhas desculpas aos leitores de Cruzando eras e Sobre Varinhas e Brumas... Estou negociando inspiração, também estou ansiosa por dar continuidade nessas fanfics... Em especial na cruzando eras que falta tão pouco para acabar._

_Yami, espero que a trama dessa fanfic compense o meu atraso lamentável... Minha idéia aqui é desenvolver de tudo um pouco: romance, comedia, drama, angst... Ainda não defini quais serão os pares alem de Sakura e Sasuke, mas já tenho muitas idéias maldosas para por em pratica._

_Gostaria de agradecer à Mikky pelas correções e orientações no uso da língua japonesa.. eu realmente sou uma descendente relapsa.. ù.u._

_Então... Se por acaso vocês gostaram da historia, comentários e sugestões serão bem vindos!_

_Kissus_

_Artis_


	2. II O diário de Haruno Sakura

**Disclaimer**

_Eu costumava torturar Inuyasha & Cia, mas como eles andavam estressados, a Rumiko Takahashi pediu ao Kishimoto o favor de me deixar me divertir com os personagens de Naruto - e não é que eu gostei da idéia?_

_**Aviso: este capitulo tem um lime – se você não gosta de insinuações de intimidade , por favor não leia.**_

_**oO Revisado em 6.fevereiro.2006 Oo**_

_**O DIÁRIO DE HARUNO SAKURA**_

"_Meu querido diário,_

_Me parece um tanto quanto estranho começar a escrever assim, mesmo já tendo feito isso tantas outras vezes sem me incomodar com este início de desabafo. Na verdade, estes últimos meses foram intensos e me fizeram refletir, mudando minha opinião sobre várias coisas que para mim eram verdades absolutas._

_Engraçado que, como num passe de mágica, muitas das minhas prioridades mudaram bruscamente, surpreendendo a todos em Konoha – inclusive a mim mesma._

_Não tenho dúvidas que qualquer um que deixasse de desabafar em seu diário por quase um ano, quando retornasse a ele, escreveria de uma forma complemente diferente da anterior, mas creio que isso é algo muito mais gritante para nós, shinobis. A vida em uma vila ninja é cercada de pesadas responsabilidades, o que nos força a amadurecer mais rapidamente se comparada à vida nas demais vilas e cidades comuns._

_Creio que foi isso que ocorreu com Tsunade-shishou, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto... E com Sasuke-kun._

_Após reler as últimas folhas, relembro o meu desejo em reencontrá-lo, registrado em cada frase carregada de emoção quando imaginava como seria vê-lo após tantos anos. Sinto novamente um aperto no peito ao reler a última pagina, marcada por duas lágrimas, escrita no dia em que a Godaime deu por encerradas as buscas do caçula dos Uchiha._

_Agora, relembrando esse passado não tão distante, é que vejo o quanto mudei: me esforcei para deixar de ser um estorvo na vida de Kakashi-Sensei e Naruto; assim como os garotos do meu time, eu sonhava em ficar mais forte tanto para ser uma ninja melhor quanto para fazer com que Sasuke-kun olhasse para mim como alguém digna de fazer parte de sua vida._

_Posso dizer, me permitindo rir um pouco da situação, que no final Sasuke-kun mudou minha vida de várias maneiras, muitas delas de uma forma que eu sempre sonhei, outras de uma maneira um pouco diferente do que eu imaginava._

_Eu realizei o sonho de estar com ele no mesmo time, na primeira missão... Por incontáveis vezes, arriscamos nossas vidas em missões quase suicidas – e era como se o perigo e a sensação de poder perder tudo de uma hora para outra fortalecessem o sentimento que eu guardava dentro do meu peito. _

_Lembro de como ele se preocupava com o meu bem estar, mesmo quando jogava na minha cara que me achava irritante... E mesmo assim, em todas as vezes que ele estava seriamente ferido, eu o embalava protetoramente enquanto escutava-o resmungar que não me queria por perto - ainda que se aninhasse mais no meu colo. Aparentemente era uma fraqueza muito grande admitir que ele precisava daquele carinho tanto quanto eu ou o Naruto._

_Sasuke-kun foi sempre o primeiro em tudo em minha vida: foi o exemplo de tudo aquilo que eu sempre quis ser, forte, determinado e quase que desprovido de medos._

_A ele reservei meu primeiro e casto beijo: quantas noites eu não sonhei com o calor dos lábios que se ocultavam por trás da expressão fria e dos olhos negros e penetrantes? E quando finalmente este ocorreu, me perdi para sempre no vício de ser protegida por seus abraços. Os lábios de Sasuke procuravam os meus de forma suave e gentil, enquanto sua mão acariciava minha face com muito mais ternura que algum dia eu poderia imaginar._

_Como descrever a sensação de ser embalada carinhosamente por alguém que nunca externara um pingo de sentimento a ninguém, ninguém além de mim? Mesmo que fossem momentos reservados apenas a nós dois, por mais que eu quisesse gritar ao mundo que estávamos juntos, eu me calei. _

_Calei-me porque a simples possibilidade de perdê-lo fazia com que a dor em meu peito me impossibilitasse de respirar, não me importando de agir como uma criminosa... Absurdos que as pessoas apaixonadas fazem por amor, não? _

_Sasuke foi meu primeiro e único amor... Assim como o único homem que conheci. Ah, eu não tinha escrito sobre isso ainda, não é? Pois bem, eu nunca quis saber de nenhum outro rapaz além de Sasuke. Por mais que pessoas por quem eu sinto muito carinho quisessem que eu me apaixonasse por elas, eu me fechei em meu próprio mundo, sempre esperando por Sasuke-kun._

_Quanto a Sai-kun... eu sinceramente não sei explicar o que sinto por ele. Estar com ele era uma forma de sentir que Sasuke-kun ainda estava comigo, cuidando de mim, me protegendo. No começo eu achei que o odiaria para sempre por implicar com Naruto, por me chamar de feiosa... _

_Até o dia em que em meio de uma discussão, eu parti para cima dele e ele me segurou pelos pulsos, me jogando de encontro a uma árvore. Dolorida e furiosa, abri meus olhos para encontrar pela primeira vez os orbes ônix de Sai-kun fitando-me com intensidade e fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse minha espinha._

_Vendo de perto, era possível enxergar que seus olhos transpareciam dor, provavelmente de uma ferida muito profunda e antiga._

_Algo que eu já tinha visto antes, em outros orbes ônix e frios._

_Solidão._

_Sasuke-kun._

_Soltei uma das minhas mãos para tocar-lhe o rosto, deixando-o confuso. Em meu próximo movimento, pus-me na ponta de meus pés e toquei meus lábios com os dele._

_Ele parecia chocado demais para qualquer reação, mas depois de algum tempo retribuiu o beijo._

_Foi assim que começou entre Sai-kun e eu. Duas pessoas que haviam se habituado a sorrir falsamente para o mundo enquanto por dentro nossos corações pareciam estar perdidos em algum lugar do passado._

_Duas pessoas agarradas a uma mentira._

_Para mim, estar com Sai-kun era como se eu estivesse novamente com Sasuke-kun. Assim como ele, Sai-kun era frio e distante, mas sempre estava por perto para me proteger. Me abraçar. Talvez me amar._

_Mas Sai-kun não era e nunca seria Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun retornou numa noite estrelada, como em um dos meus mais loucos sonhos. A princípio achei que estava vendo coisas, para em seguida concluir que aquele era o inimigo. Talvez eu devesse dar mais créditos aos meus instintos, porque eles não estavam completamente errados embora também não estivessem completamente certos também. _

_Naquele momento, presa entre uma árvore e o shinobi pelo qual eu havia tanto procurado naqueles últimos anos eu sequer conseguia pensar, entorpecida pelo calor do corpo dele como há muito tempo atrás._

_Eu não tenho palavras para descrever tudo que passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento - acho que seria impossível descrever a sensação de ser bombardeada simultaneamente por emoções fortes e contraditórias: amor, ódio, carinho, desprezo, saudade... Desejo... Simplesmente não sabia como agir até que, como sempre, o ouvi me chamar de irritante._

_Uma forma do jovem Uchiha de dizer que ainda era aquele Sasuke-kun pelo qual meu coração sangrava e não o tão temido inimigo._

_Meu Sasuke-kun estava de volta a Konoha. Ele finalmente havia voltado._

_Para seu lar. _

_Para mim."_

"**_-Ai..."_** Sakura respirou fundo, deitando a caneta sobre o diário, contando mentalmente o intervalo entre aquelas dores incômodas. Aparentemente o tempo parecia estar se esgotando, fazendo-a concluir que deveria se apressar caso quisesse terminar naquele mesmo dia os relatos de suas desventuras.

Espreguiçou-se lentamente, como se quisesse buscar um pouco mais de ânimo naquela ação, deixando escapar um suspiro de cansaço. Foi então que os orbes esmeraldas notaram que do lado de fora, pela madrugada fria, pequenos flocos de neve caiam, começando a cobrir a cidade de Konoha com seu manto branco.

**_-"A neve é tão bela... de alguma forma me faz lembrar de você, Sasuke-kun",_** murmurou, deixando um sorriso sincero despontar em seu rosto, para em seguida retornar ao seu relato.

"_Os meses seguintes foram muito difíceis: Sasuke-kun teve que passar por um julgamento frente ao conselho de sábios de Konoha, pois sua atitude fora considerada um ato de alta traição. Foi um período de incertezas e de grandes discussões, porque apesar da atitude irresponsável dele ter exposto todas as vilas ninjas ao perigo, os sábios não podiam desconsiderar o fato que Sasuke-kun era apenas um pré-adolescente que tivera um passado extremamente difícil._

_Depois de muitas discussões parecia impossível o conselho chegar a uma unanimidade com relação a punição a ser aplicada ao garoto Uchiha, fazendo com que a decisão final recaísse nas mãos da Godaime._

_Tsunade-Hime dissera que o Jutsu proibido de Orochimaru não funcionara provavelmente devido à força da Linhagem avançada do Sharingan somada à determinação e fibra que formavam a personalidade do jovem Uchiha – um grande erro do sannin que subestimara o espírito de Sasuke. Ela confidenciou a mim e a Shizune que não sabia o fazer exatamente com ele, mas não estava certa se era seguro deixá-lo solto pelas ruas de Konoha antes de diagnosticar se o jutsu não deixara nenhuma seqüela mais seria no rapaz._

_A simples idéia de que meu Sasuke-kun pudesse vir a ser preso de alguma forma fez a tristeza me atingir de forma implacável, coisa que não passou desapercebida por Tsunade. A Godaime sempre fora muito ligada às suas pupilas, a ponto de nos proteger com fúria de uma leoa que defende seus filhotes. _

_Talvez por nunca ter tido filhos, ela nos adotara e se tornara, de uma certa forma, uma segunda mãe para Shizune e eu._

_Os olhos cor de mel me fitavam com seriedade enquanto eu argumentava, defendendo a liberdade de meu grande amor. Acho que a Godaime nunca me vira discursar com tanta paixão ou usando de tanta persuasão. Eu estava decidida a convencê-la a ser clemente Sasuke-kun e dar-lhe uma chance para recomeçar. _

_Como eu, Tsunade sabia qual era a sensação de ter alguém se ama ser tirado de seus braços, mas antes de tudo ela era quinta Hokage de Konoha e tinha responsabilidades com a vila – fato que me obrigava a usar meus melhores argumentos para convencê-la. _

_Eu quase tive um enfarte quando minha sensei fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que eu deveria me calar._

_O silêncio só foi quebrado após a Godaime refletir por alguns minutos com os olhos fechados – minutos que me pareceram uma tortuosa eternidade que me matava lentamente – para só então anunciar sua decisão final._

_Sasuke ficaria sob a guarda e responsabilidade do time sete, voltando a integrar a equipe, mas com uma condição temporária: ele deveria ficar restrito ao país do fogo durante o tempo que Tsunade achasse necessário para certificar-se que o jutsu proibido não deixara algum tipo de seqüela e deveria estar disponível para qualquer testes ou estudos que ela julgasse necessário._

_Além disso, ao menos um de nosso grupo deveria permanecer em Konoha com ele para auxiliá-lo a se readaptar às regras da vila. Como eu era uma médica-nin e Kakashi-sensei e Naruto-kun tinham um perfil de missões externas, quase sempre era eu quem o acompanhava no seu dia a dia._

_Sai-kun não ficou nada feliz com a determinação da Godaime, mas em momento algum se pronunciou a respeito. Mais tarde, quando fui procurá-lo em seu apartamento, descobri que ele havia pedido desligamento do time sete e que estaria saindo de Konoha naquela mesma noite para uma missão secreta para os ROOTs de Konoha e não sabia ao certo quando voltaria._

_Na realidade, suas palavras foram "se voltaria" e seu tom amargo de voz fez com que eu me sentisse mal. Sai sempre me dizia que não tinha sentimentos e que por conseqüência, não me amava – entretanto, naquela noite, ele foi altamente agressivo comigo por ter argumentado a favor de Sasuke-kun com Tsunade-Shishou._

_Como eu podia fazê-lo entender? Hoje acho que realmente não seria possível. Antes de sair pela porta e sumir de minha vida, Sai me disse que um traidor sempre seria um traidor e que eu ia acabar magoada de novo e desta vez de uma forma irreversível._

_Se não o conhecesse tão bem, eu juraria que ele havia lançado uma praga contra mim._

_Bem, eu sabia que Sasuke-kun ainda não tinha esquecido de sua vingança, embora não tivesse ouvido essa palavra de sua boca desde seu retorno. Isso certamente era algo estranho e apesar dele não ter gostado da decisão da Hokage, aceitou-a sem questionar, ciente de quão complacente ela havia sido em sua punição._

_Sasuke-kun parecia diferente, mas seria muita ingenuidade da minha parte esperar que depois de tantas coisas ele permanecesse o mesmo. De uma certa forma, ele parecia querer resgatar um pouco daqueles anos que perdera longe de cada um de nós em Konoha, me fazendo feliz simplesmente por estar ali comigo e elogiando o quanto eu havia melhorado naqueles anos de sua ausência._

_Certamente, nunca fui uma pessoa ambiciosa e seria feliz somente com aquilo, embora meu coração desejasse ir além, desejando em meu íntimo em me tornar Uchiha Sakura para estar com Sasuke-kun para sempre, auxiliando-o em outro de seus sonhos: a reconstrução do clã Uchiha._

_Tudo estava bem daquela forma, mas foi aí que os problemas começaram._

_Sasuke passou a sofrer com terríveis dores de cabeça que iam e vinham sem alguma explicação plausível e nem mesmo a Godaime pôde identificar a causa daquela enfermidade. Hoje, me pergunto se shishou já suspeitava do que estava por vir e ocultava suas preocupações para não me fazer sofrer, por que me recordo que a partir desta época ela passou a exigir eu o acompanhasse apenas até o anoitecer, sendo substituída pelo Kakashi-sensei ou Naruto-kun na vigília noturna na mansão Uchiha._

_Minha rotina então era acompanhar Sasuke-kun desde muito cedo até o anoitecer, quando eu deixava a majestosa residência Uchiha para repassar os acontecimentos do dia a Kakashi-sensei ou Naruto-kun, para só então me recolher ao meu lar e descansar um pouco._

_Até aquele fatídico dia._

_Sasuke-kun queimava de febre e apesar de todos os meus esforços e as técnicas aprendidas com a Godaime, não fui capaz de fazer a temperatura do corpo dele baixar. Por várias vezes pensei em deixar a residência para pedir auxílio para shishou, mas a cada tentativa de deixar o aposento, o caçula dos Uchiha parecia agitar-se mais, fazendo-me recuar._

_Após um extenuante trabalho, finalmente a febre pareceu ceder e Sasuke-kun apresentou alguma melhora. Enquanto eu passava um pano úmido em sua testa, assisti-o abrir os olhos lentamente para fitar-me com o tão famoso meio sorriso no rosto, desculpando-se por ter dado tanto trabalho. Devo ter corado, porque senti meu rosto aquecer, sorrindo._

_Lá fora já era noite e era a vez de Kakashi-sensei cuidar dele, mas naquela noite ele estava fora numa missão ranking "A" de extrema importância e por isso eu deveria passar a vigília para o Naruto-kun. Usualmente, Naruto perdia a hora e só se dirigia a residência dos Uchiha quando eu passava em sua casa para acordá-lo e por isso, se havia uma coisa que eu não esperava, era que ele se lembrasse de que teria que cobrir falta do Kakashi sensei por si só._

_Rindo, comentei que precisaria ir até a casa de Naruto para lembrá-lo de sua missão, sendo impedida de me afastar da cama ao sentir meu pulso ser capturado pelas mãos firmes dele._

"**_-Não me deixe sozinho, Sakura-chan... onegai"_**

_Meu pulso parecia queimar ao toque daquela mão e, naquele momento, não sabia dizer se era a minha temperatura ou a dele que estava mais elevada. Apesar de saber que era errado, não pude resistir a aquele olhar suplicante, quase que desesperado que me fitava como se a vida dele dependesse da minha resposta._

_Sentei na cama macia e permiti que Sasuke-kun repousasse a cabeça no meu colo enquanto eu brincava com os cabelos negros e sedosos ainda curtos, conversando por muito tempo ainda. Subitamente o assunto pareceu ter se esgotado e nos pegamos encarando um ao outro em meio aquele denso silêncio que nos cercava._

_Ainda sem dizer nada, Sasuke-kun levantou-se do meu colo para sentar-se ao meu lado e passando a mão de leve na minha face corada, cerrou os olhos negros aproximando o rosto claro do meu para novamente fazer com que nossos lábios se encontrassem num saudoso beijo de amor._

_A última coisa que eu queria naquele momento era que justo naquele dia Naruto tivesse decidido se tornar um pouco mais responsável._

_Atordoada, senti Sasuke-kun me puxar para junto de si, permitindo-o aprofundar o beijo enquanto me deitava entre os macios lençóis de seda perolada da larga cama de casal. Os lençóis macios pareciam frios se comparados ao calor que vinha de nossos corpos, famintos daquela sensação de proximidade até então desconhecida. Sorvi o quanto pude daquele sentimento enquanto sentia o zíper do meu uniforme chuunin ser aberto, expondo meu colo aos carinhos de Sasuke-kun, para ouvir num determinado momento impossível de ser determinado, o barulho das vestes que eram jogadas longe de nós, em algum ponto fora do meu campo de visão._

_Naquele momento eu não conseguia pensar em nada que não fossem os suaves toques dele pelo meu corpo, reclamando pelo legado que eu havia reservado a ele por todo aquele tempo. Incrível como nossos corpos pareciam se encaixar com perfeição, transformando as sensações a princípio desconfortáveis em um prazer imensurável quando nos entregamos de corpo e alma um ao outro. Um misto de dor e prazer, felicidade e tristeza, vida e morte._

_Já havia ouvido falar que um orgasmo era uma pequena morte, uma sensação tão forte e intensa que sempre remeteria os amantes a um plano superior, permitindo que suas almas se tocassem. Ainda entorpecida por tudo que havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo, eu não me interessava por nenhuma das teorias insanas que visavam definir a sensação maravilhosa proporcionada pelo clímax de uma noite de amor._

_Tudo que me interessava é que aquela fora uma noite realmente especial._

_Minha primeira noite de amor com Sasuke-kun. A única noite de amor que pude provar em toda minha vida._

_Um momento de deslumbre que me custou caro, por que me impediu de notar o pesar e o desespero que se ocultavam por trás do desejo repentino dele: um pedido inconsciente de socorro, um instinto que o fazia procurar por algo que criasse um vinculo forte o suficiente para mantê-lo no controle da sua própria mente._

_Cega por minha felicidade, adormeci entre os ricos lençóis de seda do aposento, envolta pelo calor reconfortante do abraço de Sasuke-kun. Meus olhos se entregaram ao escuro reino de Morpheu sem imaginar que esta seria a última boa lembrança que eu teria dele daquele momento em diante._

_Despertei ao alvorecer, sentindo falta do calor de Sasuke-kun junto a mim. Preguiçosa, me espreguicei na enorme e fria cama, alongando meus músculos e lutando contra o sono para abrir meus olhos e procurá-lo._

_Após alguns segundos, pude vencer a vontade de dormir abri os olhos, esfregando-os na tentativa de recuperar a nitidez de minha visão. Meu olhar vasculhou de uma ponta a outra do imponente aposento sem encontrar nenhum vestígio de seu proprietário._

_Uma sensação ruim tomou conta de meu peito, deixando-me apreensiva. Num gesto de desaprovação, me censurei balançando a cabeça dizendo a mim mesma que ele deveria ter ido ate o banheiro ou ate a cozinha para tomar o café da manhã. _

_Nota: reitero a necessidade de prestar mais atenção nos meus instintos – creio que viverei mais desta forma._

_O barulho de passos pelo corredor chamou minha atenção e num reflexo, puxei os lençóis, cobrindo mais meu corpo desnudo. Eu dizia a mim mesma que eram passos dele retornando ao aposento, carregando uma bandeja de café da manhã – uma hipótese no mínimo ridícula se considerarmos que demonstrar afeição certamente não era o forte dele._

_De qualquer forma, o fato é que a apreensão atingiu índices épicos quando os passos cessaram exatamente frente a porta do aposento sem nenhuma explicação._

"_-**Sasuke... -kun?"** Receosa, chamei por ele após algum tempo, segurando com força o lençol junto ao meu peito._

_Sem nenhuma resposta, a porta corrediça de madeira deslizou lentamente para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia os meus olhos serem tomados pelas lágrimas ao vislumbrar os cabelos prateados do jounin que adentrava o recinto. O semblante de Kakashi, usualmente sério, parecia pesaroso e o único olho visível me transmitia a verdade que até então eu recusava-me a acreditar._

_Sasuke havia ido embora. _

_Novamente._

_E novamente meu mundo parecia ter ruído, perdendo o brilho e fazendo com que a sensação de abandono me tragasse para as garras da depressão. As lágrimas brotavam e cortavam meu rosto deformado pela tristeza... Como definir a sensação de se entregar de corpo e alma a alguém para ser descartada no dia seguinte como se fosse uma muda de roupa suja, como aquelas que estavam jogadas pelo chão?_

_Kakashi-sensei sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido por ali, afinal não era muito difícil tirar conclusões a respeito de dois adolescentes com o histórico como o nosso e com os hormônios trabalhando a todo vapor. Além disso, a imagem das roupas espalhadas ao redor da cama pareciam falar por si só, muito mais ilustrativas que qualquer estória que ele já tivesse lido no Icha Icha Paradise. _

_Com cuidado, Kakashi-sensei aproximou-se da cama sem dizer palavra alguma, apenas pegando um roupão que estava largado sobre uma cadeira para me cobrir. Acho que ele parecia entristecido de me encontrar em tal situação, principalmente porque fora uma das pessoas que acompanhara de perto todo o meu esforço para ser uma kunoichi melhor em nome do sonho de reencontrar e salvar Sasuke-kun._

_Senti o tecido fino do roupão cobrindo minhas costas e alheia ao constrangimento do meu sensei, abracei-o enquanto caía num choro compulsivo, liberando parte da tristeza que consumia minha alma naquele instante._

"_**-Vai ficar tudo bem, Sakura-chan."** Kakashi suspirou, ciente que nada poderia fazer além de me consolar até que eu me acalmasse, principalmente porque nada poderia mudar o que havia acontecido e, naquele novo cenário, eu deveria me preparar para todas as surpresas que ainda estavam por vir." _

"**_-Oh..."_** a sensação de ter suas vestes molhadas interrompeu o relato de Sakura, que fechou o diário e saiu da cama com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto**_. "Droga, eu deveria ter previsto que isso aconteceria."_**

Sakura colocou o diário em cima da escrivaninha onde estava o telefone, sentindo uma nova onda de dor atingi-la. Após respirar fundo, discou um número conhecido, sendo atendida já no 2º toque pela voz levemente sonolenta de Shizune.

"**_-moshi-moshi... ai!"_** O cumprimento seguido de um barulho de um corpo despencando no chão fez com que a kunoichi franzisse o rosto imaginando o quanto a colega devia ter se machucado. O barulho de passos soou do outro lado da linha, indicando que outra pessoa se aproximava.

"**_-Sakura? É você?"_** A voz maternal do outro lado da linha fez com que Sakura sorrisse um pouco mais tranqüila.

"**_-Hai, Tsunade-shishou"_** Sakura respondeu, aumentando o sorriso ao ouvir Shizune praguejar alguma coisa enquanto se levantava – **_"-Já está na hora."_**

"**_-Arrume suas coisas, Sakura. Estaremos aí em instantes. Ja ne."_** Sem pressa, Tsunade desligou o telefone e permaneceu pensativa, assistindo uma agitada Shizune separar as roupas que usaria para sair.

Shizune notou o momento contemplativo de Tsunade e aguardou que ela terminasse de pôr suas idéias em ordem. Após tantos anos de convivência, não era difícil saber quando a Godaime poderia ou não se aborrecer se fosse tirada de seus devaneios.

E certamente aquele não era um bom momento para interrompê-la.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Ola_

_Acho q definitivamente me empolguei com essa historia, boa noticia após tanto tempo sofrendo com bloqueios! Estou com muitas idéias malignas para continuar a historia, mas para trabalhar bem com o enredo da forma que eu quero, vou fazer mais um capitulo com alguns flashbacks, desta vez contando o ponto de vista da Tsunade, que vai esclarecer pontos importantes para a continuidade da fic._

_Bem, se vocês quiserem se envolver mais com a historia, sugiro que escutem a musica "flores em você" do Ira... eu estava trocando os cs no carro e por acaso coloquei esta musica! Foi tudo que eu precisei p me inspirar e terminar de escrever este singelo capitulo._

_Gostaria de agradecer ao Beta e a paciência das minhas amigas Bella Lamounier, Mikky e Sofy, alem das reviews das minhas leitoras que estão me dando animo para continuar com minhas maldades ( sim, a culpa também é de vocês XD )_

_Quero agradecer as reviews da Yami no Goddess,Anko, Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga, Aoshi gigi e Uchiha Harumi – cada review é um incentivo para continuar criando maldades a cada capitulo._

_Ah, como spoiler da fic, já tenho outro casal montado de suma importância: Shikamaru e Temari! Eu amo esses dois e vou por eles em destaque também. Estou estudando Neji e Tenten, mas ainda n peguei direito o jeitão deles... assim q eu conseguir escrever fielmente os dois, eles aparecerão mais por aqui também._

_Vocês já perceberam o que esta acontecendo com a Sakura? Pois bem... quem ainda não se ligou vai ter que esperar pelo 3º capitulo da fic (hohoho, sou má, não sou?)_

_Comentários, sugestões ou criticas serão sempre bem vindos!_

_Kissus_

_Artis_


	3. III A visão da Hokage

**Disclaimer**

_Eu costumava torturar Inuyasha & Cia, mas como eles andavam estressados, a Rumiko Takahashi pediu ao Kishimoto um pequeno favor: que me deixasse com os personagens dele, mais precisamente os de Naruto - e não é que eu gostei da idéia?_

_**III - A VISAO DA HOKAGE**_

"_As coisas que aconteceram no último ano deixariam qualquer pessoa profundamente abalada... Me admira ver que Sakura tenha passado por isso tudo e ainda consiga fazer piadas e sorrir - creio que isso só prova o potencial que eu sempre enxerguei nela"._

Tsunade sorriu, sendo observada por Shizune, que continuava a fitá-la em silêncio, agora com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, imaginando o que ela poderia estar tramando.

"**_O que você ainda está fazendo aí parada, Shizune?",_** Tsunade questionou sem mover um músculo, olhando-a de esgueira. **_"Sakura está nos esperando, deixe essa pasta sobre a mesa e vá até ela imediatamente"._**

"**_Mas Tsunade-sama, você não ia até lá? Eu pensei..." _**Shizune calou-se ao notar o cenho levemente franzido da Sannin que passara a fuzilá-la com os expressivos olhos cor de mel.

Visivelmente sem opção, a médica-nin suspirou resignada, colocando a maleta sobre a mesa enquanto sua mestra passava a pressionar as teclas do telefone para fazer uma nova ligação. A última coisa que ouviu quando estava saindo, foi a voz da hokage dizendo:

"_**Naruto, chegou a hora. Encontre com Shizune na casa de Sakura e acompanhe-as até o hospital".**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Assim que Shizune deixou a casa, Tsunade abriu a maleta conferindo cuidadosamente seu conteúdo para depois se dirigir ao guarda roupa. Os olhos claros passaram de uma ponta a outra até localizarem um uniforme que há muito tempo não era utilizado por ela: sua roupa de médica-nin.

"_Uma roupa parecida com a que Sakura costuma usar quando faz algum plantão no hospital",_ pensou, com um sorriso no rosto ao reconhecer o quanto sua jovem pupila havia amadurecido.

Sakura fora uma grande surpresa - Tsunade havia ouvido muitas coisas boas a respeito da adolescente antes de aceitá-la como sua pupila: ela era determinada, concentrada, inteligente. Também fora avisada que a jovem Haruno era por demais emotiva e sofria com um grande complexo de inferioridade – mas considerando que seu time era composto por nada menos que o famoso copy ninja Kakashi, o sobrevivente do grande clã Uchiha, Sasuke e o portador do demônio-raposa de nove caudas, Naruto...

Bem, sentir-se inferior era compreensivo.

A verdade é que a sannin enxergava em Sakura um pouco do que ela mesma fora quando mais jovem: a mesma empolgação, a mesma vontade de ser forte e reconhecida, a mesma paixão pela vida.

O mesmo amor incondicional.

Suspiro.

A única coisa em que ela gostaria que a pupila não fosse parecida com ela era sua péssima sorte com os homens, mas infelizmente isso parecia ser uma sina que elas compartilhavam.

Dan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Por que diabos as pessoas apaixonadas se tornam são vulneráveis? Às vezes ela se sentia uma completa idiota, mas sabia que era impossível esconder sentimentos profundos. E Tsunade sabia que Sasuke era para Sakura o que Dan fora para ela.

E, infelizmente para ambas, os shinobis não estavam mais ao alcance delas, mas em momento algum aquilo pareceu diminuir a força dos sentimentos que os ligava.

Ainda que Dan estivesse morto...

E que Sasuke tivesse sido amaldiçoado com uma sina pior que a morte.

"**_Ai, ai... Bem que eu gostaria de saber de onde tiraram essa história de que quem é infeliz no jogo tem sorte no amor"_**, lamentou num longo suspiro, **_"eu até sugeriria a Sakura experimentar a sorte no jogo se eu mesma não fosse uma grande exceção à regra"._**

Enquanto vestia seu antigo uniforme, os pensamentos de Tsunade voltaram no tempo, mais precisamente a cerca de um ano atrás, quando o sobrevivente do clã Uchiha adentrou os imponentes portões da Vila oculta da Folha amparado por sua brilhante pupila.

_Uma grande agitação havia tomado as ruas de Konoha, quando os ANBU que faziam a segurança de Konoha se colocaram frente ao portão da vila Shinobi, numa tentativa de cercar e prender o até então traidor do clã Uchiha – uma ação que nunca chegou a acontecer visto que Sakura parecia decidida a não deixar que ninguém tocasse num único fio dos negros cabelos do rapaz._

_E verdade seja dita, ainda que Sakura ainda fosse apenas uma chuunin, não havia uma única pessoa de Konoha que não dissesse que ela estava se tornando um clone da Hokage – além disso, nenhum dos soldados ANBU seria estúpidos a ponto de subestimar qualquer um dos pupilos dos antigos Sannins, de forma que ela fora acordada de madrugada para tentar trazer a jovem Haruno de volta à razão._

"**_Tão impulsiva",_** Tsunade sorriu, balançando a cabeça de leve enquanto prendia os cabelos claros num firme coque no alto da cabeça, **_"nem imagino como ela ficou tão exageradamente protetora com aqueles que ela ama"_**, riu, sabendo ela mesma fora uma grande influência na vida da garota.

_Recordou-se do intenso brilho dos olhos verdes e da expressão decidida de sua aprendiz assim como o brilho escarlate do Sharingan de Sasuke – mesmo após tantos anos separados, eles ainda se completavam como na antiga equipe genin. Entretanto, contra todas as expectativas, assim que Uchiha Sasuke a avistou, saiu de sua postura defensiva para caminhar frente a ela e numa menção respeitosa, pedir:_

"_**Quero retornar para Konoha, Godaime-sama**", disse com sua voz grave isenta de emoções, **"Eu estou disposto a pagar pelos meus erros e aceitar minha punição"**. A cor escarlate havia abandonado os olhos do jovem missing-nin, dando lugar à cor negra, como fosse um gesto de boa vontade._

_Mas havia algo errado naquilo tudo._

_Muito errado – desde quando Uchiha Sasuke aprendera a se portar com alguma humildade?_

_Tsunade encarou o shinobi frente a ela e subitamente teve uma sensação de 'deja-vú´ - o olhar ônix de Sasuke por alguns segundos lembrou-a de seu antigo companheiro de equipe – Orochimaru. A Hokage sentiu a tensão tomar conta de seus músculos, deixando-a de prontidão, prestes a ordenar aos Anbus que levassem o desertor para a prisão quando seu olhar recaiu sobre a jovem atrás dele._

_Sakura._

_A jovem de cabelos róseos mantinha as mãos sobre os lábios, obviamente aflita com o desfecho que se seguiria._

_Tsunade amaldiçoou Sakura por deixar-se manipular daquela forma, Sasuke por usá-la como escudo e a si própria por ser tão mole com qualquer um dos membros do antigo time Sete._

"_**Uchiha Sasuke**", disse, encarando o rapaz**, "Se está disposto a pagar pelos erros do passado, ordeno que permaneça recluso na mansão Uchiha, que será guardada por tropas da ANBU. Estes estarão autorizados a usar de toda força necessária para impedir que saia novamente da vila sem autorização até que o conselho de Konoha se reúna e decida qual punição você deve receber".**_

_A Hime assistiu sua pupila morder os lábios, nervosa, voltando seu olhar para o herdeiro dos Uchiha. O rapaz sequer havia piscado e o silêncio que tomara os portões de Konoha era absoluto até que..._

"_**De acordo",** o rapaz sorriu, soltando a bolsa de armas da cintura e da perna, jogando-os aos pés de Tsunade. "**Só gostaria de poder receber visitas**". O olhar dele deslizou até o ponto em que Sakura se encontrava, fazendo-a enrubescer._

"_Maldito manipulador", Tsunade-hime pensou, impedida de ser impulsiva por Shizune que acabara de chegar e lhe chamara atenção tocando-a no braço e fazendo um gesto de reprovação com a cabeça._

"_**Desde que haja um ANBU próximo, poderá receber todos aqueles que desejarem vê-lo",** a Hokage respondeu a contragosto, enquanto Sakura murmurava um agradecimento e Sasuke era escoltado pelos Anbus até o bairro dos Uchiha e Tsunade, Shizune e Sakura se dirigiam à casa da Godaime em silêncio._

_Os dias seguintes foram difíceis: o time Sete parecia ter se formado novamente e estavam mais ligados que nunca, o que acabou influenciando nas discussões do conselho que temia uma atitude impensada por conta dos shinobis que insistiam em defender o jovem missing-nin a qualquer custo. Diante desses problemas, o conselho concordou que a decisão sobre a punição do Uchiha devia ser tomada pela Hokage._

_Shizune sugeriu a Tsunade que fosse feito um exame clínico detalhado no Uchiha para que pudesse ser determinado até que ponto o selo de Orochimaru podia ser considerado neutralizado ou se haviam seqüelas tanto na parte fisiológica quanto psicológica do rapaz, um trabalho que durou vários dias._

_Durante o interrogatório, um inexpressivo Sasuke explicou que Orochimaru havia tentado utilizar o famoso Jutsu da vida eterna, mas algo obviamente dera errado – o sannin pareceu surpreso com a dificuldade inesperada na realização do jutsu, esgotando suas forças contra uma espécie de barreira que ele parecia não ter encontrado em suas vítimas anteriores._

_O Uchiha continuou a descrever detalhadamente os fatos, inclusive cada uma das cruéis sensações proporcionadas pelo jutsu macabro como se estivesse falando de um jogo entre amigos ou de um passeio na praia, explicando que sentira o peito explodir em dor como se estivesse em chamas e o seu corpo agonizar como se estivesse sendo atravessado por milhares de agulhas envenenadas enquanto sua cabeça era tomada por rostos e vozes._

_Provavelmente eram as faces e vozes de todas as vítimas do Sannin que, ao contrário do que se acreditava, não tinham suas almas perdidas ao terem seus corpos invadidos e sim se tornavam cativas daquele que executava o jutsu e lhes tomava o corpo._

_Shizune sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao imaginar tamanha crueldade... Viver com um cemitério na cabeça enlouqueceria a qualquer um._

_Quando imaginava que iria se tornar mais um entre tantos prisioneiros na mente do criminoso, Sasuke disse que seu instinto de sobrevivência havia falado mais alto e que ao relembrar de seus objetivos, sentiu seu sharingan queimar ainda mais e intensificar a dor que se espalhava por seu corpo para alterar para sempre o mundo ao seu redor._

_Mangekyou Sharingan._

_Realidade e ilusão passaram a mesclar-se daquele ponto em diante, quando imagens do passado se mesclavam aos flashes do presente: o sangue espalhado pela casa principal dos Uchiha, o olhar de desprezo de Itachi... De alguma forma conseguiu romper uma das correntes que o prendiam e ouviu voz do seu antigo tutor amaldiçoando-o, aparentemente em grande agonia quando o jutsu fora interrompido pelo ninjitsu recém adquirido._

_Novos flashes surgiram, dos rostos de cada um de seus antigos companheiros do time sete, da promessa feita a Sakura... O shinobi de cabelos prateados que tentara proteger seu mestre e se tornara a segunda vítima do recém despertado Mangekyou Sharingan de Sasuke._

_Orochimaru urrava em agonia, contorcendo-se no chão frio de rocha do recinto ao sentir o quão poderoso era o famigerado Mangekyou Sharingan dos Uchiha._

_Mais sangue._

_A figura patética de Orochimaru agonizando no chão à sua frente._

_Mais cenas de uma luta onde seu corpo parecia fazer movimentos quase irreais._

_Sasuke também não saíra ileso da interrupção do jutsu, pois sua mente parecia ter mergulhado nas garras da insanidade e seu corpo fora tomado por uma dor lancinante além de sentir o forte gosto de sangue em sua boca, seguido de perda de consciência e de uma completa escuridão._

_Ao abrir os olhos, encontrou o covil destruído, com os moveis e as paredes sujas de sangue e com vários corpos espalhados pelo recinto, dentre eles o do próprio do sannin inerte no chão, enquanto tinha a sensação que sua cabeça pesava uma tonelada - embora isso não fosse importante, pois seu instinto gritava para que saísse dali enquanto podia – e foi o que o fez._

_Dias depois, Sasuke chegara a Konoha, se encontrando com Sakura, chegando até o presente momento e finalizando o interrogatório._

"**_Eu devia ter sido capaz de prever o que poderia vir a acontecer depois de ter assistido este interrogatório"_**, Tsunade repreendeu-se enquanto pegava a maleta e lançava um rápido olhar para encontrar as ruas de Konoha cobertas por um tapete branco e macio. Após uma rápida busca no armário, encontrou um casaco forrado de pele para proteger-se do rigoroso inverno, pensando nas complicações que o clima demasiadamente frio poderia trazer para a operação de Sakura e tentando se precaver ao máximo.

Passou a mão pela alva pele que forrava o casaco, sorrindo: a pele macia do casaco lembrava os cabelos do seu outro companheiro de equipe, Jiraya. Este parecia não ter mudado nada desde que eram apenas genins, quer dizer, como ela o shinobi também se tornara um sannin e assim sendo, era inegavelmente poderoso.

Um pouco contrariada, reconheceu que, pela segunda vez consecutiva, o pervertido havia feito um bom trabalho em preparar um futuro Hokage para o País do Fogo.

"**Você fez novamente, seu pervertido",** riu sozinha, **"Conseguiu transformar um pedaço de carvão em um diamante lapidado... Creio que em poucos anos poderei me aposentar como Hokage e deixar o posto com alguém que sempre sonhou com ele. Só gostaria que Sakura não estivesse tão cega de amor por uma alma perdida como Uchiha Sasuke e percebesse o quanto você cresceu, Naruto... assim como os seus sentimentos por ela".**

"_Incrível como as pessoas insistem em se apaixonar pelas pessoas erradas",_ pensou enquanto descia as escadas em direção à porta de saída e continuava a relembrar-se dos acontecimentos daquela época complicada.

_Depois de analisar o contexto, Tsunade reuniu os principais jounins de Konoha e apresentou-lhes um relatório, onde se lia o seguinte:_

"_**O jutsu de vida eterna utilizado contra o shinobi Uchiha Sasuke aparentemente não deixou seqüelas físicas permanentes, mas ainda é muito cedo para saber se os traumas psicológicos trarão problemas ou não. Um dos motivos mais prováveis do fracasso do jutsu seria a força da linhagem avançada do clã Uchiha, o sharingan, que funcionou como uma redoma de proteção que proporcionou a Uchiha Sasuke resistir e interromper o jutsu, fornecendo para os registros da medicina-nin essa informação sem precedentes.**_

_**Entretanto, como o jutsu prosseguiu até uma determinada etapa, e as mentes de Orochimaru e Sasuke por alguns instantes compartilharam da mesma essência, fato que exigirá que seja realizado um acompanhamento intensivo sobre o Uchiha Sasuke até que possamos considerá-lo livre de qualquer tipo de influência maligna que essa experiência possa ter-lhe proporcionado."".**_

_Esse diagnóstico provocou uma grande controvérsia entre os presentes – não seria mais seguro trancafiar de vez o traidor? Principalmente pelo fato de agora possuir o perigoso Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke se tornara um perigo em potencial se tivesse sido contaminado por qualquer loucura do falecido sannin e poderia ser responsável por uma nova chacina em Konoha._

_Quando a reunião terminou, Shizune e Sakura foram chamadas para a sala da Hokage que, atordoada com tantas possibilidades, tomou o cuidado de contar apenas uma parte do diagnóstico de Sasuke, pois não queria atormentar a kunoichi ainda mais, mas nos momentos seguintes isso se mostrou impossível._

_Tsunade assistiu o temor que assolava os olhos esmeraldas ser substituído pela determinação de defender seu ente querido, surpreendendo-a com uma garra nunca exibida antes, ate que finalmente ordenou que sua pupila se calasse. Longos segundos se passaram antes dela passar a responsabilidade de vigiar e reintegrar Sasuke à comunidade da vila oculta da Folha novamente, deixando a kunoichi de cabelos róseos aliviada, ao contrário de sua mestra, que continuava com uma sensação ruim._

_Alguns meses se passaram e o Uchiha parecia estar se adaptando perfeitamente à sua nova realidade - reintegrado ao time Sete, participou de várias missões bem sucedidas e defendeu a vila juntamente com os demais shinobis, conquistando pouco a pouco a confiança das pessoas ao seu redor, até que começaram as dores de cabeça do rapaz. _

_Tsunade recordou-se da bateria de exames realizadas inutilmente e da descoberta feita acidentalmente pela kunoichi do clã Yamanaka, que em meio a um treino entre as equipes, acabou por utilizar seu jutsu de transferência de mentes em Sasuke, tendo sua mente repelida no processo e deixando-a em choque por algumas horas._

_O motivo do choque da Kunoichi loira só foi revelado a Tsunade: algo parecido com o que acontecera entre ela e Sakura no chunnin ocorrera, mas desta vez ela encontrara não um inner Sasuke e sim a mente de um dos legendários Sannins._

_Orochimaru._

_O demônio realmente estava vivo na mente de Sasuke, deixando a Hokage apreensiva. Teria ele força para subjugar a mente do jovem Uchiha? Será que ele estava colhendo informações para atacar ou simplesmente estava tentando se recuperar para tomar algum tipo de ação?_

_Muitas perguntas surgiram na mente de Tsunade, mas nenhuma resposta as acompanhava – no momento, o mais importante era garantir que a segurança da vila estivesse assegurada e sem maiores explicações, suspendeu as missões externas de Sasuke e ordenou que Sakura só o acompanhasse até o anoitecer._

_Cautela nunca seria demais... E ela precisava de tempo para garantir que nunca mais Orochimaru fosse uma ameaça para a vila da Folha ou para qualquer outra pessoa. Por semanas, Tsunade-hime pesquisou pergaminhos, traduziu livros de escritas antigas e fez anotações para desenvolver um novo selamento que aprisionaria o Sannin maligno para sempre e que permitiria que Sasuke tivesse uma vida normal. _

_Depois de várias semanas, finalmente ela conseguiu desenvolver o novo jutsu, mas infelizmente descobriria que já era tarde demais._

_Na noite em que o jutsu ficou pronto, a mente de Orochimaru tomou o controle do corpo e mente de Sasuke, causando um estrago considerável em Konoha durante sua fuga, matando vários soldados da ANBU alem de deixar um grande número de feridos._

_O que Tsunade-hime não desconfiava, é que na mansão Uchiha, um outro estrago irremediável havia sido feito pouco antes da matança._

_**oOoOoOo**_

"**_-Que frio!",_** Tsunade resmungou, andando pelas ruas desertas de Konoha, enquanto se encolhia dentro do confortável casaco forrado de pele. Os orbes cor de mel da Sannin admiravam o tapete branco que cobria as ruas da vila e que muito em breve receberiam o calor dos preguiçosos raios solares do inverno de Konoha. Já começava a amanhecer e, no horizonte, a escuridão noturna passava a ser substituída por nuances de laranja e dourado, anunciando um novo dia de sol no frio inverno.

No final da rua, o imponente hospital de Konoha podia ser encontrado. Desde o retorno de Tsunade, o local ganhara uma atenção especial e se tornara o melhor hospital dos paises shinobis, recebendo pacientes de todas as vilas ocultas aliadas.

"**_Um sonho realizado que eu espero repassar a você e a Shizune, Sakura"_**, a Hime murmurou enquanto aproximava-se do imponente prédio e avistava algumas enfermeiras que aguardavam por ela frente ao hospital para recepcioná-la.

"**_Seja bem, vinda, Godaime-sama, já esta tudo pronto. Shizune-san e Sakura-san já estão a aguardando na sala de cirurgia quatro"._** disse uma jovem enfermeira de cabelos castanhos enquanto segurava a pasta da Hokage para que ela pudesse se despir do grosso casaco de inverno.

Seguindo pelo impecável corredor do hospital, Tsunade pegou o elevador e apertou o botão do quinto andar, onde se encontravam as salas restritas de cirurgia. Um ambiente cuidadosamente monitorado para que a saúde dos pacientes fosse assegurada. Agitada, a sannin batia levemente o pé no chão em sinal de impaciência enquanto a luz que indicava os andares passava de um número ao outro, fazendo-a ter o último flashback antes da importante operação que iria fazer.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_O barulho de algo caindo no chão e se partindo em vários pedaços chamou a atenção de Tsunade e Kakashi, que conversavam a respeito da situação de alguns shinobis feridos na ultima missão de classificação A que o copy ninja havia participado._

_No ponto onde os olhos negros e os cor-de-mel se dirigiram, se encontrava uma embaraçada kunoichi de cabelos róseos, que rapidamente murmurou um pedido de desculpas e passou a recolher os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão._

"_**Não sei o que esta acontecendo com ela",** Tsunade suspirou, "**desde que o Uchiha saiu da vila novamente Sakura tem se mostrado um pouco deprimida, mas pensei que isso fosse passar... mas de duas semanas para cá ela parece ter tido uma recaída. Algumas vezes ela esta alegre demais e em outras excessivamente triste... Isso esta chegando a afetar o controle de chakra dela e fui obrigá-la a afastá-la do hospital ate que ela se recupere".**_

_Kakashi se manteve em silencio, deslizando o olhar para sua ex-aluna, enquanto uma pequena desconfiança surgia em sua mente e a Godaime continuava o seu desabafo._

"_**Sabe Kakashi, quando Sasuke retornou a Konoha, eu estava preocupada com a influência dele sobre Sakura, mas não vou negar que por outro lado me senti aliviada por isso tê-la afastado daquele subordinado de Danzou-san", **Tsunade disse num tom muito baixo para que apenas Kakashi a escutasse, **"mas hoje confesso que não sei se não teria sido melhor para ela ter continuado com o tal rapaz... talvez ela não tivesse sofrido uma decepção tão grande quanto a que ele teve com Sasuke".**_

_Kakashi coçou a cabeça ainda refletindo sobre as ultimas palavras da hokage: Sai e Sasuke tinham muito mais em comum do que a aparência ou temperamento, embora certamente esse tivesse sido o gatilho inicial para despertar o interesse da kunoichi no ANBU que dizia não ter sentimentos. Para qualquer um dos integrantes do time Sete, Sasuke sempre teria preferência e um lugar especial no coração de seus companheiros._

_O jounin acompanhava todos os movimentos de uma atrapalhada Sakura pelo recinto, parecendo rever aquela adolescente que havia começado no time Sete com Naruto e Sasuke anos atrás. Saber que Sakura estava deprimida por causa de uma nova traição de Sasuke não era uma boa coisa, mas cogitar revê-la pelas ruas de Konoha com Sai não lhe desagradava menos. Algo nele não lhe inspirava confiança, talvez fosse o sorriso falso estampado no rosto alvo, talvez fosse a mascara de indiferença que mascarava quaisquer sentimentos por trás dos olhos negros. O fato é que a postura de Sai remetia Kakashi à lembranças de um outro shinobi de konoha com as mesmas características e que sem a menor explicação um dia retornou ao seu lar e quase exterminou o próprio clã._

_Certamente esses psicopatas seguiam um padrão de comportamento e o copy ninja temia que assim como Itachi, Sai perdesse o controle da panela de pressão emocional trancada cuidadosamente por trás do rosto inexpressivo e viesse a machucar as pessoas ao seu redor._

_E isso era um motivo mais do que suficiente para que Kakashi quisesse o rapaz longe de sua ex-aluna._

_Os pensamentos do Jounin foram interrompidos pela chegada abrupta de uma esbaforida Shizune que chegava trazendo o almoço da Godaime e de suas pupilas. O forte cheiro de óleo de gergelim indicava que ao menos em um do bentôs havia uma perfumada porção de yakissoba._

"_**Chegou em boa hora, Shizune-san. Me parece que o almoço está especialmente saboroso hoje, só pelo cheiro delicioso**".O lado pervertido tomou conta dos pensamentos de Kakashi ao imaginar a jovem médica-nin com um boné de entregas de um restaurante qualquer... e nada mais. Shizune gaguejou alguma resposta tímida ao notar o olhar intenso sobre si, mas a mágica do momento foi subitamente quebrada por um barulho de passos apressados se dirigindo ao banheiro da Godaime, seguido de um barulho nada agradável._

"_**Por Kami!",** Tsunade franziu o cenho, enojada, **"Até perdi a fome! Sakura, o que foi que aconteceu agora?"** a Sannin levantou-se e caminhou ate o banheiro, de onde a pálida kunoichi surgiu sem graça._

"_**Meu estomago não esta muito bom hoje Shishou... Gomen ne... devo ter comido algo que não me fez bem ontem",** Sakura respondeu, ainda com ares de enjôo._

"_**Você precisa cuidar mais de sua saúde querida, desse jeito você vai ficar doente de verdade",** a expressão desaprovadora contrastava com o tom preocupado de Tsunade._

_Kakashi coçou a cabeça. Novamente seus pensamentos retornaram ao Icha Icha paradise, mas desta vez eles nada tinham a ver com Shizune e sim com a garota de cabelos rosados próxima a Tsunade._

_Não que ele sofresse de alguma tara pedófila com a ex-aluna, mas porque se recordou do dia que a encontrara completamente exposta na mansão Uchiha – certamente a coisa iria piorar dali para frente._

_Arqueando um das sobrancelhas, Shizune assistiu a colega desvencilhar-se do abraço da Godaime correr para o banheiro novamente, de onde novos barulhos desagraveis foram ouvidos._

_Tsunade suspirou e ouviu-a enumerar enquanto contava nos dedos:_

"_**Alteração súbita de humor, falta de fome, falha no fluxo de chakra... Enjôos... Shishou... você não acha que a Sakura poderia estar grávida?" **Shizune perguntou, receosa._

"_Grávida?" A Godaime parecia chocada, mas rapidamente a expressão de susto desapareceu, e ela deu uma sonora gargalhada. "Imagine, Sakura grávida"._

"_**..." **Por algum motivo, Kakashi e Shizune pareciam não partilhar do senso de humor da Hokage, se mantendo em silêncio._

"_**Isso é uma brincadeira, não é? A Sakura não pode estar grávida".**os olhos cor de mel deslizavam da pupila para o jounin e do jounin para sua pupila, observando a reação constrangida da dupla e começando a achar que o assunto estava perdendo a graça. **"Por Kami! Então Sakura está mesmo grávida?".**_

_Kakashi coçou a cabeça e olhou para o alto, procurando a melhor forma de explicar o ocorrido, mas Tsunade-hime acabou por poupá-lo do cruel dilema:_

"_**Não me digam que o filho é do Uchiha",** suspirou, inconformada com mais esse provável problema._

'_**Yare, Yare. "Então eu não digo**", Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara, sem graça, no exato momento em que a Kunoichi de cabelos róseos deixava o banheiro e pegava o final da conturbada conversa._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Tsunade aproximou-se da porta da sala de cirurgia, encontrando a figura agitada de Naruto encostada à parede, soltando um berro assim que a avistou.

"**_Tsunade-baa-chan! Onde você estava ate agora? Sakura-chan já esta aqui já faz um tempão!" _**A voz estridente do shinobi ecoou pelos corredores, aborrecendo-a – será que ninguém nunca havia ensinado a ele que em hospitais as pessoas deviam ser o mais silenciosas quanto fosse possível?

"**_Calma, Naruto, ainda temos tempo",_** a Godaime respondeu abrindo a porta do centro cirúrgico, onde avistou Shizune e mais duas enfermeiras próximas de Sakura, **_"Acalme-se que em pouco tempo você poderá revê-la"._**

"**_Estou preocupado com a Sakura-chan... Está muito frio hoje, e não se completaram nem os oito meses..."_**, a preocupação nos olhos do Uzumaki compadeceram a Hokage, que desalinhou os cabelos dourados, sorrindo para acalmar o rapaz.

"**_Esta tudo bem com Sakura, Naruto. Ela tem um caso especial, nós já esperávamos que o parto ocorresse por volta do começo do 8o mês, não se preocupe. Volte ate a recepção e verifique qual é o quarto em que Sakura vai ficar, tenho certeza que ela vai gostar de revê-lo quando acordar da cirurgia"._**

Inconformado, mas consciente que reclamar não ajudaria, Naruto despediu-se de Tsunade-hime e dirigiu-se para recepção para descobrir onde Sakura seria levada logo após o parto, enquanto a Hokage adentrava o centro cirúrgico, recebida com um dos mais belos sorrisos de sua pupila.

"_**Olá Tsunade-Shishou. Seja bem vinda".**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Sakura se sentia como em um sonho, como se seu corpo flutuasse no espaço. Ela podia ouvir vozes distantes que pareciam aproximar-se pouco a pouco, assim com a sensação de dormência de seu corpo sumia e dava lugar a uma dor incômoda.

"_**Eu quero saber o que essazinha está fazendo aqui!".**_

"_**Cala a boca, Ino-porquinha, assim você vai acordar a Sakura-chan!".**_

"_**Digo o mesmo para você, Naruto-baka".**_

"_**Me solta, chorão, que eu vou fazer essa banshee engolir essas ofensas".**_

"_**Como vocês duas são problemáticas"..**_

As vozes pareciam inequivocamente conhecidas, acabando por despertar Sakura do seu sono induzido pela anestesia. Os olhos verdes se abriram para encontrar Shikamaru segurando Temari, Chouji segurando Ino e Kiba segurando Naruto para evitar uma pequena guerra no quarto de hospital.

"**_Ao menos vocês já estão no lugar certo no caso de algum ferimento mais grave",_** ironizou, chamando a atenção dos gladiadores e das demais pessoas que supostamente estavam lá para visitá-la ao invés de assistir uma versão resumida do Chunnin Shiken.

"**_Sakura-chan! Que bom que você acordou!"_** Gemma aproximou-se da jovem e beijou-lhe a mão, galanteador como sempre. **"Onde está o seu bebê? Quer matar a todos nós de curiosidade?".**

Esquecendo-se temporariamente da pequena rinha, Ino desvencilhou-se de Chouji para sentar-se ao lado de Sakura, decidida a matar sua curiosidade.

"**Diga testuda, você e o Naruto-baka tiveram um menino ou uma menina?**" Ino perguntou, fazendo Sakura sorrir amarelo – muita gente achava que ela estava grávida do Naruto, pelo simples fato do rapaz acompanhá-la dia e noite desde que soubera de sua gravidez.

"_As pessoas são muito mesquinhas às vezes... Imagino o quanto isso deve ter machucado o Naruto_", Sakura pensou, distraindo-se com o cabelo rosado enquanto os presentes aguardavam para saber se Konoha teria mais um shinobi ou uma kunoichi.

"_**E então, Sakura-chan?",**_ Kurenai perguntou docemente, tão curiosa quanto os demais, trazendo a jovem de volta à realidade.

"_**Ah, sim**", _respondeu enquanto deslizava os orbes esmeraldas para o relógio que marcava exatamente 10:30_, "**A shishou havia me dito que o efeito da anestesia acabaria por volta das 10:30 e que passaria no berçário para que eu pudesse fazer a primeira amamentação no quarto**"._

"_**Você realmente vai fazer isso conosco, testuda?"** Uma veia saltou na testa de Ino, fazendo Sakura sorrir maldosamente._

"_**Claro, Ino-Porquinha... Ainda tem dúvidas?".**_

_Os professores suspiraram com o inicio da nova discussão quando a porta se abriu de sopetão, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes._

"_**Que confusão é essa aqui dentro?".**_

Pela porta entraram Tsunade e Shizune, que haviam passado no berçário conforme o prometido, para que Sakura pudesse fazer a 1a amamentação no quarto.

"**_Preciso lembrar aos senhores como devem se comportar em um quarto de hospital?"._** O tom de voz da Hokage não era nada amistoso, e os visitantes sorriram, tensos, ao notar a expressão irritada da Hime, afastando-se da cama e dando passagem para que ela se aproximasse da pupila.

Foi então que o som de um resmungo de bebê capturou a atenção dos presentes, que deitaram seus olhares sobre a figura de Shizune, mais precisamente para a grande surpresa que a médica-nin carregava cuidadosamente ate a sorridente kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

"_**M-m-mas...".**_

"_**...".**_

"_**Eu não acredito!".**_

"_**Mas que diabos".**_

O zum-zum-zum de comentários no quarto foi interrompido pelo olhar assassino de Tsunade para os presentes, que mais do que depressa emudeceram antes que precisassem ser internados em algum quarto próximo ao da amiga.

Sakura sorriu, divertindo-se com a situação e estendeu os braços para Shizune para realizar sua primeira experiência como mãe.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_Ola_

_Eu sei que essa atualização demorou, me perdoem... mas espero que este capítulo gigante tenha compensado a demora._

_Desta vez eu não estou matando ninguém ( ainda ), pelo contrario, estou trazendo vida para a cidade de Konoha – pelo menos ate alguém irritar um pouco a mais a Tsunade , risos._

_Eu criei um suposto envolvimento entre a Sakura e o Sai antes do retorno do Sasuke para Konoha porque isso vai me ser muito útil nos próximos capitulo... gostaria que este personagem já existisse quando comecei a escrever esta fic, minha vida seria muito mais feliz._

_De qualquer forma, sim, a Sakura ficou grávida do Sasuke e ele nem ficou sabendo, já que acabou fugindo de Konoha de novo sob o domínio do maligno Orochimaru, hohoho!_

_Se vocês acham que as emoções acabam por aqui.. só tenho algo a dizer: vocês não perdem por esperar, a confusão nem chegou na metade._

_Agradeço novamente à fadinha sorridente Bella Lamounier, a minha maravilhosa beta que sempre tem paciência para me atender nos mais variados momentos._

_E lembrem-se, façam uma ficwriter feliz: comentários, sugestões ou criticas serão sempre bem vindos! E venham visitar meu LiveJournal ( endereço no profile ) tenho novidades por lá._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


	4. IV Yuki e Kaori Haruno?

**Disclaimer**

_Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas... será que eu posso ao menos negociar o Itachi e o Sai?_

_**IV – YUKI E KAORI... HARUNO?**_

Diante de um público no mínimo chocado, Sakura sorriu e estendeu os braços para Shizune, focando o olhar esmeralda no precioso legado que repousava nos braços delicados de sua senpai.

_-**Você não acha que ainda está muito cansada para pegar os dois bebês ao mesmo tempo, Sakura-chan?,**_Shizune brincou, tentando acalmar os recém nascidos que começavam a se agitar devido à grande quantidade de pessoas no recinto,- _**Amamente um de cada vez, eu posso continuar cuidado de um enquanto você estiver com o outro**._

_**-Eu os amo igualmente, Shizune-san**,_ Sakura respondeu,** -_Não lhe parece injusto escolher um deles para ser o primeiro a abraçar a mãe?._**

**_-Tudo bem, Shizune_**, Tsunade sorriu para sua outra pupila enquanto pegava uma das crianças e circulava a cama onde a Sakura repousava,- **_Coloque esse bebê desse lado que eu vou colocar o outro deste. É justo que eles recebam o 1º abraço materno juntos, já que nasceram juntos. Parabéns, Sakura. São crianças lindas e muito saudáveis, um menino e uma menina._**

Shizune atendeu o pedido da Godaime e depois cedeu seu lugar para Naruto sentar-se ao lado da mãe orgulhosa, que tentava sem muito sucesso gerenciar os dois pequenos embrulhos que começavam a se agitar.

As crianças tinham a pele ainda mais clara que a da médica-nin e naquele instante, suas faces rosadas contorciam-se em leves caretas de irritação por estarem passando de mão em mão tantas vezes seguidas. A tez clara dos gêmeos contrastava com os finos fios dos cabelos negros que eliminavam qualquer possibilidade do loiro hiper ativo de ser o pai daqueles dois anjos recém nascidos.

Inquieta, uma chocada Yamanaka Ino tentava se recuperar do choque de encontrar duas lindas crianças de espetados cabelos negros ao invés de um único bebê loiro.

"_Quem será o pai dessas crianças?"_ Ino se perguntava enquanto assistia o primeiro abraço da mais nova família de Konoha, cujas características físicas dos bebês limitava a paternidade aos dois únicos shinobis com quem a Haruno havia se envolvido nos últimos meses.

Infelizmente para a curiosa Yamanaka, essa restrição não era o suficiente para auxiliá-la a desvendar o enigma da paternidade, visto a semelhança entre Sai e Sasuke era muito grande. Pelo jeito, ninguém – além da própria Sakura – seria capaz de afirmar com absoluta certeza quem era o pai misterioso das crianças recém-nascidas.

Alheia às suposições de sua melhor amiga, Haruno Sakura parecia enfeitiçada pelos dois pacotes que haviam sido depositados em seus braços, deslizando os marejados orbes esmeraldas de um anjo para outro.

"_São tão pequenos", _a jovem mãe pensava enquanto admirava as mãos miúdas e rechonchudas de seus filhos, cujos dedos gordinhos fechavam-se instintivamente em torno de seus próprios dedos ao sentirem o toque materno. Sendo uma médica-nin, Sakura imaginava que eles nasceriam um pouco prematuros, mas sentiu-se feliz que mesmo assim, ambos pareciam fortes e saudáveis.

Os únicos sons que eram ouvidos no recinto eram os resmungos das crianças e o pequeno murmurar dos lábios de Sakura, que admirava cada traço de cada um de seus filhos onde era possível encontrar um pouco dela e de Sasuke.

A simples lembrança do caçula dos Uchiha fez com que uma lágrima involuntária corresse dos orbes esmeraldas que continuavam focados nas crianças, experimentando um amor que ela nunca imaginara existir antes.

Aqueles bebês eram a prova palpável que pelo menos um dia ela e Sasuke haviam se amado de verdade.

Os fios espetados e negros a faziam imaginar se o menino ficaria parecido com o pai e a tranqüilidade da menina a permitia sonhar que um dia sua filha se tornasse tão inteligente e habilidosa como ela própria... Curiosa, observou os olhos ainda fechados dos recém nascidos, imaginando a cor que se ocultaria por trás das pequenas pálpebras: seriam verdes ou negros?

Então uma dúvida crucial fez com que a cor fugisse de suas faces: será que algum dia, alguma daquelas crianças desenvolveria o sharingan como o pai?

Tantas perguntas.

Mas a crise existencial de Sakura acabou sendo interrompida pelo menino, que impaciente, resolvera fazer uma singela demonstração de fôlego e desatou a chorar alto para anunciar em plenos pulmões que já estava na hora do almoço.

**_-Vejam só_, **Temari sorriu, aproveitando a quebra do silêncio incômodo para tentar dissipar o choque da descoberta da não-paternidade do Uzumaki, -**_O rapazinho tem bastante personalidade, não é?_. **

**_-Yare,yare._, **Kakashi respondeu, trazendo à tona o assunto que parecia assombrar todos naquele recinto, -**Afinal, ele bem tem a quem puxar, bem se vê que ele sabe o que quer.**

**_-Você está se referindo ao pavio curto da testuda ou ao temperamento do pai misterioso?,_ **Ino perguntou, aproveitando-se do gancho oportuno. **_-Embora o temperamento escandaloso seja o mesmo do Naruto-baka, está mais do que óbvio que ele não é o pai... De quem eles são filhos afinal, testuda?._**

Tsunade franziu o cenho, dirigindo um olhar fulminante em direção à chunnin loira, que intimidada, recuou e procurou proteção atrás o jounin mais próximo – neste caso, Genma.

Sakura ruborizou ao sentir o olhar de todos os presentes deixarem Ino para focar-se nela, que naquele instante mantinha um pequeno diálogo com Inner Sakura.

"_Creio que eu não vou poder esconder isso deles por mais tempo afinal..."_

"_Oras, você sabe que eles vão acabar sabendo de uma forma ou outra, não é mesmo? Ou você tem dúvidas que eles vão ter o sharingan?"_ Inner retrucou.

"_Não é isso... é só... Não sei o que eles vão dizer.. a Ino.."_

"_Affff... Manda essa porquinha passear! Caso não tenha percebido, ela perdeu duas vezes! E uma delas para você", _a Inner bradou fazendo Sakura notar pela primeira vez o quanto Temari e Shikamaru estavam próximos

Naruto assistiu Kurenai dar uma cotovelada em Kakashi pelo comentário inoportuno no mesmo instante em que ele preparava-se para soltar uma barulhenta reclamação – entretanto, antes que pudesse xingar seu ex-sensei e a venenosa chuunin, Sakura capturou a atenção dos visitantes ao finalmente jogar a toalha e admitir que precisava de ajuda para lidar com as duas crianças.

_**-Naruto, você poderia me ajudar?,** _a mãe de primeira viagem pediu, armada de seu do seu famoso olhar de cachorro sem dono, indicando a Naruto que pegasse a menina para que ela pudesse amamentar o rapazinho esfomeado que continuava a berrar ininterruptamente.

_-**Você já escolheu os nomes dos gêmeos, Sakura-chan**_Kurenai perguntou, aproximando-se da cama para conversar mais tranqüilamente com a Haruno.

Sakura sorriu para Kurenai e olhou rapidamente de relance para seu ex-sensei antes de focar-se na jounin de olhos escarlates novamente. Desde que Sarutobi Asuma havia morrido há cerca de dois anos e meio, os dois jounins estavam notoriamente mais próximos, em especial nos últimos 6 meses.

A idéia de ter Kurenai como uma espécie de 'mãe' – já que ela considerava Kakashi uma espécie de ´pai' – era algo que a deixava muito feliz, pois os dois já haviam sofrido demais ate ali.

Ao ouvir o pigarreado de sua Inner, Sakura voltou de seus devaneios e respondeu à morena que continuava a fitá-la, aguardando por uma resposta.

**_-Yuki...,_ **Sakura respondeu sorridente enquanto o recém nomeado Yuki cessava seu choro e passava a alimentar-se com o nutritivo leite materno.

"_Neve", _Kurenai pensou, dirigindo o olhar para a janela onde era possível ver os pequenos flocos de neve que caiam continuamente do céu como se aprovassem a homenagem e abençoassem o pequeno bebê que havia recebido seu nome.

_**-Seja bem vindo Yuki-chan**,_ a morena murmurou tocando a mãozinha de Yuki que fechou os dedinhos delicados em torno dos dedos esguios de Kurenai, retribuindo o toque.

Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara ao assistir aquela cena, pensando que nunca vira a Jounin de cabelos negros com o semblante tão cativante. Kurenai era o exemplo típico de kunoichi que acabava deixando sua vida pessoal em segundo plano em prol das obrigações com Konoha, mas naquele instante, Hatake Kakashi achava que ser mãe um dia era uma opção que Kurenai deveria cogitar.

"_Quem sabe?"_ Kakashi ponderou divertido, concluindo que seu vasto conhecimento sobre a série Icha Icha paradise bem que viria a calhar... Seria só questão de tempo.

Inocente aos pensamentos pervertidos do copy-ninja, Kurenai continuou a conversar com a Haruno:

**_-E você já escolheu o nome da menina, Sakura-chan?,_ **Kurenai perguntou, deslizando o olhar doce para o atrapalhado Uzumaki, que parecia estar tão enfeitiçado pela boneca de porcelana que descansava tranqüilamente em seus braços quanto a própria mãe da criança. O rapaz estava sendo assessorado por Shizune, que como uma boa medica-nin dava todos as dicas dos cuidados a serem tomados ao se pegar um recém nascido no colo.

**_-Não, eu não escolhi porque..._** Sakura começou a responder, mas não conseguiu concluir sua frase porque a pergunta feita por Kurenai dera inicio a um falatório interminável onde cada um fazia suas próprias sugestões, desde os nomes mais tradicionais aos mais modernos. A conversa acalorada continuou até que a menina até então silenciosa demonstrou ter tanto fôlego quanto seu irmão, fazendo Naruto tomar uma atitude.

**_-Urusei, bakas! Olha só o que vocês fizeram, assustaram a neném!!_ **Naruto berrou, fazendo com que todos se calassem e tivessem gotas sobre suas cabeças. -_**Além do mais, a Sakura-chan ainda não terminou falar, dattebayo**?_, Completou dando seu sorriso de raposa ao voltar o olhar para sua colega de equipe e amiga.

**_-Hm..er... Obrigada, Naruto... Bem, a verdade é que eu não escolhi o nome dela ainda porque eu queria que o padrinho dela fizesse isso._ **Os shinobis ouviam atentamente o pequeno discurso de Sakura, curiosos por saber quem a kunoichi convidaria para apadrinhar as crianças.

Após deslizar o olhar de uma ponta a outra do quarto, a kunoichi de cabelos róseos pigarreou e focou-se no amigo hiper ativo dos tempos de genin para fazer-lhe o convite:

-**_O que você me diz, Naruto? Depois de me ajudar tanto nos últimos meses, você ainda aceitaria ser o padrinho da minha filha?_. **Sakura sorriu ao notar a expressão de espanto que se formara no rosto do amigo ceder lugar a uma expressão de felicidade, assim como a sua mestra, quando lhe estendeu o convite também._ -**E você aceitaria ser a madrinha dela, Tsunade-shishou? E eu também gostaria de convidar Kakashi-sensei e Shizune-nee-chan para apadrinharem o Yuki, **_Sakura finalizou os convites, recebendo sorrisos calorosos dos presentes.

**_-Eu? Padrinho? Oh Sakura-chan, claro! Você me deixa emocionado assim,_ **o aspirante a Hokage exclamou mais alto do que deveria, o que fez com que Shizune lhe dirigisse um olhar assassino, calando-o de imediato.

**_-É claro que eu aceito, querida_, **Tsunade acariciou os cabelos róseos de sua pupila, beijando-a carinhosamente na testa para só então deslizar o olhar maquiavélico ao hiper ativo Uzumaki._ -**Pense bem no que vai fazer, Gaki. É bom que você escolha um nome à altura desse anjo se não quiser lembrar desse incidente para o resto da vida.**_

O Loiro engoliu seco, sentindo o peso da responsabilidade que era nomear uma criança, fazendo com que uma gota de suor escorresse pela sua testa. Pelo tom de voz da Godaime, a única certeza que Naruto tinha naquele momento era que, se ele não fizesse uma boa escolha, provavelmente Tsunade se encarregaria pessoalmente de fazê-lo retirar gatos de cima de arvores e outras coisas humilhantes como essas pelo resto da sua vida shinobi.

Então, em um dos seus raros momentos de serenidade, Naruto começou a pensar em um nome que realmente combinasse com aquele anjo que se mexia em seu colo.

"_Ela é muito linda... tão linda quanto a Sakura-chan, apesar de ser filha do Sasuke-teme", Naruto riu sozinho, enquanto continuava a estudar o bebe em seus braços. "Sendo filha do Teme, certamente ela vai ser forte como ele, mas espero que ao menos ela tenha sorte de ser inteligente como a mãe. Uma menina bonita e forte_".

O Uzumaki estava quase fundindo a cabeça de tanto pensar - que nome combinaria com ela?

"_Perai.. Eu disse que ela seria bonita e forte?" _Naruto sentiu um estalo em sua mente (e não fora um soco da Godaime), descobrindo que a solução estava em suas próprias observações.

-**Já sei qual vai ser o nome da minha afilhadinha maravilhosa, **Naruto disse com seu sorriso de raposa, enquanto beijava a testa da menina que chupava um dos dedinhos.

**-Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Naruto,** Shizune sorriu amarelo, calculando a velocidade que teria que usar para pegar a criança caso a hokage decidisse eliminar a próxima geração de Hokages em um único golpe.

**-Dattebayo, Shizune-nee-chan. O nome dela vai ser Kaori, **Naruto respondeu, observando a reação da mãe das crianças que desviou o olhar do menino que mamava com vontade para fitá-lo sorridente.

**-Lindo nome, Naruto. Então vai ser Kaori. Tsunade-shishou, você poderia preparar a documentação deles? O registro vai ser feito como Haruno Yuki e Haruno Kaori**, Sakura declarou, notando a tez franzida da sua shishou.

**_-Sakura..._** Tsunade disse apreensiva, **_-Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? O pai deles..._**

**_-O pai deles só poderia me contestar se estivesse em Konoha, Shishou_**, Sakura disse tristemente.- **_Hoje eu tenho que pensar no bem estar dos meus filhos e não me parece inteligente associá-los a um clã cujo nome tem sido associado a traição e morte por onde passa. _**

O desabafo de Sakura fez com que os presentes ficassem em silencio novamente, compreendendo os motivos que levaram a kunoichi a manter a paternidade dos seus filhos em segredo ate ali, visto que depois dos estragos causados tanto por Itachi e Sasuke, a imagem do clã Uchiha havia sido quase que irremediavelmente maculada.

**_-Entendo sua preocupação, Haruno, mas por quanto tempo você acha que vai poder manter isso em segredo?_**, Hyuuga Neji quebrou silêncio, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras para expor sua visão sobre aquele assunto delicado, - _**Já** **passou pela sua cabeça que eles podem vir a desenvolver o sharingan? Ou que eles venham a cruzar seus caminhos com o pai deles ou o tio? **_

**_-Eu sei dos riscos_**,**_ Neji-san, mas acho que seria muito mais perigoso deixá-los à mercê daqueles que desejem obter o Sharingan, ou que os vejam como uma ameaça em potencial, como a akatsuki,_** a chuunin respondeu depois de um breve silencio,**_ -e por isso decidi que se depender de mim, meus filhos nunca vão saber nada da historia dos Uchiha nem dos mitos do Sharingan... E farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que eles nunca sejam shinobis._**

Sakura engoliu seco antes de erguer o olhar para encontrar a expressão chocada dos seus amigos que pareciam não acreditar no que haviam acabado de ouvir, o que era compreensível - afinal, reconstruir o clã Uchiha sempre fora uma das ambições de Sasuke e Sakura não só havia decidido não reconhecê-los como parte do clã Uchiha como também havia declarado que se dependesse dela eles nunca seriam shinobis.

A esta altura, Uchiha Fugaku certamente devia estar se revirando no túmulo.

**_-Você vai negar aos seus filhos que eles recebam um título ao qual eles têm direito? Você não acha que vai ser difícil para eles lidarem com o preconceito de serem filhos de uma mãe solteira? _**Neji questionou, incisivo.

**_-Eu não quero que meus filhos sejam desprezados por serem filhos de um traidor, Neji_**, Sakura respondeu, pensativa. **_-Sei que não vai ser fácil, mas quero evitar que eles passem por sofrimentos desnecessários, creio que você sabe o quanto as pessoas podem ser cruéis e como julgam as outras pelo seu nascimento, não é?_**

Derrotado, Neji assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com a colega, concluindo que sem sombras de duvidas Sakura havia amadurecido mais do que ele poderia imaginar devido à gravidez.

**_-Eu preciso ir agora, mas pode contar comigo, Sakura-San. Não posso me comprometer pelo clã Hyuuga, mas da minha boca nunca sairá uma palavra que venha a contrariar sua decisão_**, Neji despediu-se, mostrando que apoiaria a colega da forma que pudesse.

**_-Pode contar conosco, Sakura-chan_**! Naruto exclamou, assustando novamente a pequena Kaori que desatou a chorar e que passou a dividir a atenção das pessoas da sala que se comprometiam em apoiar a nova família ou tentavam acudir o desesperado padrinho que temia ser morto por Tsunade antes do batismo da criança.

_"Pessoas problemáticas_", Shikamaru coçou a cabeça ao assistir a Godaime finalmente acalmar a pequena Kaori após tomá-la dos braços de Naruto. "_Não deve ser tão difícil cuidar de uma criança, por que complicam tanto?"._

_"Que saco, as pessoas tem que ser tão barulhentas?"_ O Jounin suspirou e massageou um dos doloridos ouvidos apos um comentário 'levemente' agudo demais de sua companheira de equipe, Ino. O rapaz podia identificar a voz de cada uma das pessoas que tagarelavam sem parar no recinto, quando se deu conta que estava faltando uma voz conhecida.

Por algum motivo inexplicável, a voz de sua namorada Temari não estava fazendo coro com a voz estridente de Ino, fato o fez dirigir o olhar para a garota que, apoiada no leque, parecia ter perdido a cor.

_"Taku... era tudo que eu precisava para completar meu dia... A Temari ter pegado alguma gripe por ter vindo ate o hospital_", Shikamaru pensou, aproximando-se da jovem que negou veementemente estar passando mal, mas que pouco tempo depois fugiu sorrateiramente para o banheiro.

Fato desapercebido por Shikamaru e pelos demais ninjas do recinto que continuavam a paparicar Sakura e os bebês, mas que não passou desapercebido pela Godaime, que discretamente aproximou-se de Shikamaru e pediu que ele e Temari a aguardassem antes de ir embora.

_oOoOoOo_

-**_Apesar da relutância da mãe, creio que Konoha ganhou dois promissores ninjas hoje. Você deve estar satisfeita, Tsunade-sama, _**Sabaku no Temari comentou com a Sannin enquanto os três caminhavam pelo hospital.

-**_Verdade, Temari-san, se essas crianças ficarem teimosas como os pais, Sakura-chan vai ter um trabalho e tanto para impedi-las de serem ninjas. Mas vai ser bom ter uma nova geração correndo pelas ruas de Konoha, você não acha que seu irmão gostaria do mesmo, Temari?,_ **Tsunade respondeu enquanto olhava de relance para Shikamaru e Temari, que pareciam não ter entendido o comentário da Hokage.

"_Taku... Algo me diz que essa hokage problemática tem algo muito complicado para nos dizer" _Shikamaru pensou, franzindo o cenho.

**-_Bem... com todo respeito, Tsunade-Sama... Você não tinha algo a nos dizer?_, **Temari perguntou, um tanto quanto desconfortável ao notar que a Hokage havia parado frente a uma porta onde havia uma placa com os dizeres 'Sala de exames'.

**_-Hm,_ **Tsunade pigarreou enquanto abria a portal e indicava ao jovem casal que deveriam entrar,_** -Creio que precisamos confirmar minha suspeita que Konoha e Suna deverão ganhar um novo shinobi... ou uma nova kunoichi nos próximos 7 ou 8 meses**._

**_-Como assim?_** Shikamaru pensou em voz alta ainda tentando montar o quebra cabeças que se desenrolava frente à ele.

**_-Por acaso você tem sentido tonturas, enjôos e apetite excessivo, Temari-san?_** A Hokage questionou enquanto procurava por algo em um armário de material medicinal.

Temari ficou pálida com a insinuação da hokage, mas antes que pudesse esboçar uma resposta, Shikamaru perdia uma excelente oportunidade de ficar calado.

**_-Tsunade-sama, ainda não entendi... Qual é a ligação entre a indisposição da Temari e o apetite? Essa come demais desde que nós nos conhecemos, não vejo qual é a relação..._** Shikamaru não terminou seu devaneio ao receber o olhar assassino da namorada, do qual só desviou os olhos ao receber uma caixinha onde estava escrito '**_TESTE DE GRAVIDEZ'_**.

Silencio.

**_-Taku... isso vai ser problemático_**. Shikamaru suspirou ao pensar qual seria a melhor forma de dar a noticia aos seus pais e aos irmãos de Temari e sair vivo, coçando a cabeça e imaginando se não haveria uma forma menos complicada de ganhar a vida - como, por exemplo, sendo um missing-nin.

E assim Nara Shikamaru começou a desvendar os mistérios do maravilhoso mundo da paternidade.

_oOoOoOo_

_Ola_

_Aposto que vocês acharam que eu ia enrolar vocês de novo, não é?_

_Aqui está o novo cap de Ironias do Destino, apresentando os dois adoráveis filhos de Sasuke e Sakura, Haruno Yuki e Haruno Kaori e deixando um milhão de perguntas no ar: Será q eles vão obedecer a mãe ou vão ser ninjas? E o Sasuke, não vai voltar e descobrir é pai? _

_E o grande mistério: Temari vai conseguir salvar o pobre Shikamaru da ira dos irmãos superprotetores? XD_

_Não percam o próximo capitulo de Ironias do Destino, onde vcs vão descobrir as respostas para estas perguntas xd._

_E lembrem-se, façam uma ficwriter feliz: comentários, sugestões ou criticas construtivas serão sempre bem vindos!_

_Kissus_

_Artis_

Obs1. Por acaso vcs lembram da minha ficlet 'O que é o amor, versão para menores de sete anos". Pois bem, quem não leu, corra e leia para rir um pouco, lá foi a 1ª aparição dos gêmeos que ainda vao dar muito o que falar xd.

Obs2. Se vcs estão curiosos para conhecer o visual dos personagens ou simplesmente querem ver meus fanarts de naruto, copiem o link abaixo e tirem os espaços antes dos pontos: pgushi. deviantart. com.


	5. V Sombras do Passado

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas... será que eu posso ao menos negociar o Itachi e o Sai?_

_**V – Sombras do passado**_

_Como tantas outras vezes, ela se vê perdida em meio de uma floresta escura, com a sensação incômoda de estar sendo vigiada, correndo de um inimigo aparentemente invisível e sem nenhum rumo definido._

"_**Você não pode se esconder"**_

_A voz fria e calculista ecoa de algum ponto impossível de ser identificado, fazendo-a parar de súbito em meio a uma clareira na floresta onde se encontrava, arregalando os olhos esmeraldas. Sentindo o coração bater acelerado, a jovem se arma de uma kunai e tenta inutilmente localizar seu perseguidor._

"_**Uma kunai não a defenderá de seu destino, criança tola"**_

_Uma gota de suor correu pelo rosto da jovem que, assustada, avistou em meio à densa vegetação ao seu redor um par de olhos vermelhos sangue._

"_**Quem é você? Por que você está me seguindo assim, o que você quer afinal?",**__ a jovem gritou, começando a se sentir paralisada pelo pânico que a invadia._

_A resposta foi uma risada irônica, e uma nova ameaça:_

"_**Ninguém foge de seu destino, 'Haruno'"**_

_O estranho caminhava lentamente em direção à clareira, olhando-a como um animal selvagem prestes a avançar sobre sua presa indefesa._

_Um predador de negros e longos cabelos que estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, um shinobi de tez clara e os olhos escarlates e penetrantes._

_Uma figura bela e assustadora ao mesmo tempo e que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar._

"_**E ao contrário do seu mundo cor de rosa de hoje, seu futuro será manchado de sangue e corrompido pelo ódio"**_

"_**Eu não acredito em você! Isso nunca vai acontecer! Eu não tenho motivo para odiar ninguém!",**__ a jovem gritou de volta, em um breve momento de valentia._

_Entretanto, ao contrário do que ela podia esperar, o estranho a observou em silêncio por alguns instantes apenas para sorrir e dizer:_

"_**O sangue que corre em suas veias já está corrompido pelo ódio há muitas gerações. É apenas uma questão de tempo para que você desperte para esse sentimento"**_

_Com um pequeno movimento, o estranho conjurou uma revoada de corvos que passaram a cercá-la, envolvendo-a na mais completa escuridão._

"_**Porque todos nós fomos amaldiçoados a nunca sermos felizes"**_

"_**E este, 'Haruno', é o seu destino"**_

"**-!"**

Você já teve um daqueles dias que você tem a impressão que não deveria ter saído de casa? Eu costumo ter vários desses durante o mês. Não que eu seja uma dessas pessoas negativas que ache que a vida é uma droga e que em algum lugar no universo Kami estava entediada demais e resolveu me usar para aliviar o stress de ter que gerenciar o Chaos e a Ordem das coisas.

Eu não me considero popular, mas as pessoas vivem dizendo à minha mãe que eu sou uma das pessoas mais adoráveis que elas já conheceram, mesmo que não tenhamos trocado mais que meia dúzia de palavras. Na verdade, sou tímida mas bem sociável quando conheço melhor as pessoas.

O problema é que eu odeio ser o centro das atenções e quando muita gente começa a me olhar o meu lado atrapalhado acaba emergindo, o que quase sempre piora ainda mais a situação.

Como por exemplo, agora (voltemos à situação atual, após o meu singelo grito).

"-_**Haruno... Espero que você tenha uma justificativa razoável para se opor com tanto afinco à aula de genjutsu básico", **_Anko bronqueou, irritada.

Ok. Este é o momento em que a terra devia abrir um buraco e me sugar, eu sei. Anko-sensei é conhecida por ser uma ninja habilidosa com tendências sádicas (ser ex-aprendiz do Orochimaru certamente tem algo a ver com isso) e por isso eu teria que arrumar uma desculpa muito boa ou ter uma porção de Dango na bolsa para tentar subornar a professora (que era famosa por ser uma viciada em açúcar) e tentar sair daquela confusão com uma punição mais amena.

Como nenhuma das duas opções anteriores me pareceu possível (eu não conseguia pensar em nada que não parecesse estúpido demais para justificar meu surto e nem tinha doces na bolsa), respirei fundo e me resignei ao fato de ter que ficar as próximas semanas fazendo treinamento extra por castigo, mas quando eu menos esperava acabei sendo salva pelo gongo.

"_**-Anko-sensei, gostaria de me desculpar, Haruno-san acabou sendo atingida pelo meu genjutsu"**_ – disse uma voz masculina do lado de fora da janela, atraindo a atenção de todos para o lado de _**fora da sala.**_

"_**-Akimichi! O que você quer dizer com isso? Porque você está aqui? Você não deveria estar em missão com seu time?",**_ desconfiada, Mitarashi Anko estreitou o olhar para o jovem chuunin que coçava a cabeça em sinal de nervosismo.

_**Permitam-me fazer uma observação: meu salvador se chama Akimichi Hideki, filho mais velho da melhor amiga de minha mãe (Akimichi Ino) e que apesar de alto, é quase dois anos mais novo que eu, tem os cabelos longos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto (como Inoichi-san e a própria Ino-san) e olhos tão azuis quanto os do meu padrinho. Hideki-san se tornou chuunin no ultimo Chuunin shiken, apesar de ser tão tímido quanto eu e de ter um ar eternamente melancólico.**_

"**-Minha missão acabou mais cedo e okaa-san me pediu para encontrar com Inoko e fazer umas compras... Eu quis jogar o genjutsu nela, mas acabei acertando Kaori-chan por engano e...", **o jovem Akimichi engoliu a explicação com um meio sorriso sem jeito enquanto Anko-sensei suspirava, visivelmente inconformada com a péssima desculpa de Hideki-kun.

"_**-Mais uma dessas e eu dou um jeito de te rebaixar a genin novamente, gaki, entendeu?" **_– o olhar assassino de Anko-sensei muitas vezes era mais eficiente que qualquer ameaça vocalizada, então assistimos Hideki-san engolir seco e desculpar-se mais uma vez antes de dizer que esperava pela irmã no mercado e de me sorrir sem jeito, sumindo em um rodamoinho de folhas logo em seguida.

No final das contas, o dia não ia acabar tão mal, não é? Aparentemente eu ia conseguir me livrar sem ter que me esconder em um buraco, o que me fez respirar novamente, aliviada.

"_**-Haruno-san".**_

Ou não. Droga.

"_**-E não pense que eu engoli a desculpa do genjutsu errado. Da próxima vez que dormir na minha aula, garanto que o quer que você tenha sonhado, vai parecer brincadeira de criança perto do meu genjutsu mais fraco."**_ , Anko-sensei avisou, olhando-me de soslaio _**, "Fui clara?".**_

Ótimo. Depois desse olhar, tenho dúvidas se conseguirei dormir novamente em algum momento na minha vida.

"_**-Sim, sensei",**_ respondo, engolindo seco.

"_**-Ótimo, então venha aqui na frente e mostre para a sala como fazer os selos deste genjutsu da pagina 45",**_ minha sensei disse, ao retornar a mesa para exibir a pagina do livro que estávamos estudando antes do meu pesadelo quase acabar com a minha vida.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Muitas demonstrações de genjutsu depois, Kaori pôde finalmente respirar aliviada ao termino das aulas e ter uma oportunidade de sair de perto de sua professora sádica o quanto antes.

Apressada, Kaori recolheu seu material e seguiu pelo corredor em direção à saída, encontrando com uma de suas poucas amigas que a estava aguardando próxima ao portão principal.

"_**-Hoy, Kaori-chan, Anko-sensei pegou no seu pé hoje, não foi?", **_uma gordinha sorridente perguntou, em tom divertido.

Akimichi Inoko havia herdado a estrutura física do pai, e tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos claro e um enorme coração. De sua mãe, Inoko havia herdado o carisma que a tornava uma das garotas mais populares da academia, mesmo com seus quilinhos excedentes.

"_**-Pois é... se bem que eu também tive minha parcela de culpa não é?",**_ Kaori sorriu, sem graça, _**"-Agradeça ao seu irmão, Inoko-chan... Hideki-kun se arriscou de forma desnecessária, mas confesso que foi um alivio que ele tenha conseguido desviar o foco da Anko-sensei de mim naquela hora**_".

"_**-Não se preocupe, Kaori-chan, Hideki-baka só brinca de herói quando se trata de você, sabe",**_ Inoko disse, notando a amiga corar, "_**não sei como meu irmão conseguiu virar chuunin no ultimo chunnin shiken, mas é bom saber que ele se arrisca de vez em quando".**_

"_**-Não fale, assim Inoko-chan! Ele é seu irmão!",**_ Kaori riu, ignorando a insinuação da amiga.

"_**-Hm... Você sabe como é...",**_ Inoko brincou, pegando um pirulito da bolsa e colocando na boca, _**"isso só é mais motivo para chamar ele de baka... irmãos são assim mesmo. Alias, por onde anda aquele pedaço de mau caminho mais conhecido como seu irmão?".**_

"_**-Inoko! Isso lá é jeito de falar do Yuki?"**_, Kaori riu, já sabendo o quanto o irmão se irritaria ao ouvir comentários 'típicos de fan-girls inconvenientes', como ele mesmo definia_**. "-Ele não veio à aula para se preparar para os exames, e além disso, você sabe como ele fica quando você e suas amigas falam desse jeito dele".**_

"_**-Kaori-chan, você só diz isso porque você é irmã dele, ou teria a mesma opinião que as outras moças da academia",**_ Inoko riu, piscando para Kaori, _**"eu ainda vou conseguir convencer você a termos um encontro duplo, eu levo meu irmão e você leva o seu".**_

"_**-Acho que vai ser mais fácil conseguir a paz no mundo shinobi que convencer o Yuki a ir a um encontro arranjado, Inoko-chan, e você sabe disso",**_ Kaori riu ao lembrar de como o irmão era rápido para descartar as meninas que insistiam em chamá-lo para sair.

"_**-É, eu sei, mas não custa tentar, não é? Bem, eu te vejo amanhã então. Meu aniki está me esperando, então é melhor que eu não me atrase mais ou ele vai acabar fazendo as compras sozinho. Já ne."**_

Kaori acenou para a amiga, e seguiu em direção à área de treinamento mais próximo da floresta, onde ela e seu irmão costumavam treinar com sua mãe desde que esta havia decidido matriculá-los na academia ninja.

Franzindo o cenho, a jovem Haruno caminhava pensativa, lembrando de como fora difícil convencer sua Okaa-san de deixá-los seguir a carreira shinobi, o que deixava todos em Konoha muito confusos. Afinal, sendo uma kunoichi habilidosa e com fama de ter ultrapassado as habilidades de sua Shishou, era esperado que Sakura incentivasse os filhos a seguirem o mesmo caminho.

Fora assim com os irmãos Akimichi e a grande maioria das crianças de família shinobi que eles conheciam, mas Sakura parecia irredutível até que acontecera aquele incidente no resort de águas quentes há alguns anos, quando ela se perdera da mãe e do seu padrinho e encontrara um artista de Iwa que a devolvera sã e salva à sua família.

Naquela ocasião, seu padrinho fora atacado por dois nukenins da temida Akatsuki, mas ela tinha poucas lembranças daquela da batalha épica. Tsunade havia explicado a Sakura que o trauma fora tão grande para Kaori que seu inconsciente havia criado um bloqueio que a impedia de recordar da batalha como um todo.

E mesmo aqueles rápidos flashes da batalha já haviam sido suficientes para tirar o sono de Kaori, que ainda hoje tinha pesadelos com os dois nukenins que tentavam raptar seu padrinho e que por um momento pareceram ter interesse em raptar seu irmão também.

Flashback

"_**-Yuki-chan! Kaori-chan quer brincar de esconde-esconde!",**__ a menina de cabelos lilases arroxeados presos em duas Maria-chiquinhas tentava convencer o irmão a brincar ao invés de ler o pergaminho que ele tinha em mãos._

"_**-Se eu quiser ser um Hokage melhor que o inútil do seu padrinho, não posso perder tempo com brincadeira de criança, Kaori-baka", **__o menino respondeu, sem ao menos tirar os olhos do pergaminho que tinha em mãos, apenas virando para o outro lado tentando ignorar a irmã que tentava convencê-lo a brincar nos últimos 15 minutos._

"_**-Eu ouvi isso seu pirralho petulante!",**__ Naruto respondeu ao menino que resmungou um 'e eu com isso' e deu de ombros continuando sua leitura, fazendo o Hokage ter vontade de torcer o pescoço do moleque irritante à sua frente._

_Entretanto a leitura de Yuki fora interrompida por sua mãe, que incomodada com a indelicadeza do filho, tirara o pergaminho do menino para repreendê-lo:_

"_**-Yuki-chan, se você não aprender a respeitar o próximo, você nunca vai ser ninguém quanto mais Hokage**__", _Sakura disse ao filho, cruzando os braços em ar de desaprovação_**."Desculpe-se com o Naruto e vá brincar um pouco com sua irmã, sim?".**_

Rindo da cara emburrada do filho, Sakura observou o garoto resmungar uma desculpa para o Hokage para em seguida ir de encontro com a irmã.

Kaori parava sem falar milhares de coisas que Yuki sequer se deu o trabalho de prestar atenção enquanto eles se afastavam dos adultos. Quando já estavam a uma distancia razoável de Sakura, o menino interrompeu o falatório da irmã com uma proposta inusitada:

"_**-Vamos fazer um acordo? Você se esconde primeiro e, se eu conseguir te encontrar em até 20 minutos você vai me deixar estudar meu pergaminho o resto do dia em paz",**_ o menino disse, estreitando o olhar para a irmã gêmea.

"_**-E se Yuki-chan não me encontrar em 20 minutos**_?", Kaori retrucou, tentando imitar a postura mal humorada do irmão.

"_**-Hm... na remota hipótese disso acontecer"**__ –_ Yuki desdenhou – _**"Eu prometo brincar com você hoje e amanhã."**_

Animada com a proposta, Kaori aceitou as condições impostas pelo irmão e, sem perder tempo, se afastou para procurar um bom esconderijo.

O que o irmão não sabia, entretanto, era que o padrinho dela, Uzumaki Naruto, havia ensinado alguns truques básicos a ela - o henge e kawarimini. Como Sakura sempre havia sido contra os filhos se tornarem ninjas, este passou a ser um segredo entre o Hokage e a afilhada, e naquele dia esse conhecimento daria a ela uma vantagem sobre o irmão.

A habilidosa peralta subiu em uma árvore próxima e efetuou os selos do henge com as mãozinhas pequenas, transformando-se em um esquilo. Enquanto esperava o irmão terminar de contar até cem, ela tentava conter sua ansiedade e passou a se distrair admirando a vista privilegiada do seu esconderijo: dali era possível ver uma parte do resort onde eles estavam hospedados de um ângulo, seu irmão de outro e, um pouco mais a frente era possível enxergar seu padrinho e sua mãe conversando despreocupados.

A voz de Yuki dizendo que já estava à procura dela a fez concentrar-se novamente em mascarar sua presença, sabendo que o irmão não iria entregar os pontos facilmente.

"_**-Aposto que isso tem dedo daquele Hokage de meia tigela. A baka da minha irmã deve estar usando algum jutsu que aquele mala ensinou para ela"**_ - Já haviam passado cerca de 15 minutos e Yuki ainda não havia encontrado o esconderijo de sua irmã. O pequeno Haruno praguejava, não acreditando perderia o desafio que ele havia proposto.

Coçando a cabeça e franzindo o cenho, Yuki suspirou e cruzou os braços, irritado. Kaori devia estar muito próxima dali se divertindo às custas dele, provavelmente já preparando a lista de atividades para os próximos dias.

"_**-Um ninja deve ser capaz de enxergar através das entrelinhas"**_ – o menino murmurou, ainda emburrado enquanto os olhos esmeraldas vasculhavam os arredores em busca de pistas. Kakashi, seu padrinho, sempre lembrava o menino que poucas pessoas sabiam se mesclar ao ambiente com perfeição, então tudo o que ele precisava fazer era procurar com calma.

Afinal qual era a pressa? Ele ainda tinha 5 minutos para se livrar de um dia e meio de brincadeiras e gritarias com sua imouto.

"_Mesmo que ela tenha usado um jutsu, é algum de nível básico, como um henge",_ o menino pensou_,"então tudo que eu preciso procurar é algo que destoe do lugar onde estamos"._

Não houve uma árvore, pedra ou moita que passasse desapercebido pelos olhos atentos do menino, que agora prestava atenção aos pássaros e animais pequenos que o observavam com curiosidade.

Passados 4 novos minutos, Yuki continuava a procurar pela irmã quando ouviu um barulho em um galho não muito alto onde havia 2 esquilos.

Um deles estava visivelmente acuado frente a um outro de outra espécie que não parecia feliz de encontrar o medroso em seu território. Yuki observou aquela cena mais alguns segundos antes apontar para o esquilo medroso e dizer:

"_**-Kaori, essa espécie de esquilo não existe nesta região. Considere-se pega".**_

"_**-Yuki-chan! Faltava só um minuto!"**_ - Com um sonoro 'puff' o esquilinho medroso desapareceu, surgindo a menina de cabelos lilases em seu lugar, o que quase enfartou o esquilo valente, que com o susto acabou caindo do galho na frente de Yuki _**- "Yuki-chan não pode brincar comigo pelo menos hoje?"**_

O pobre do esquilo havia batido a cabeça durante a queda e permanecia inerte no chão, próximo ao garoto, entediado pelo drama da irmã.

"_**..." **_– Com as mãos no bolso, Yuki cutucou com o pé o esquilo desmaiado à sua frente e com a cara mais seria do mundo falou:

"_**-Acho que você matou o esquilo, Kaori-baka. O que vai ser da próxima vez? Um guaxinim?"**_

Antes que a menina pudesse retrucar, uma explosão veio da direção onde os adultos se encontravam, desviando a atenção dos irmãos sobre o problema do esquilo.

"_**-Não saia daqui, entendeu?"**_ – Yuki gritou para irmã que fez menção de descer da árvore.

"_**-Yuki-channnnn! Kaori-chan não quer ficar sozinha!",**_ Kaori choramingou, engolindo o choro ao receber outro olhar estreitado do irmão.

"_**-Se você vai ficar chorando é melhor ficar escondida. Um ninja não deve chorar, esqueceu?",**_ o garoto respondeu, seco, emendando a contragosto: _**"seu padrinho é um baka, mas ele é forte, você quer deixar ele preocupado ao ouvir seu choro no meio da luta?"**_

Kaori enxugou as lágrimas e concordou que ficaria lá até que eles viessem buscá-la, e soluçando, observou irmão afastar, correndo em direção ao campo de batalha.

Depois disso as lembranças vinham em imagens confusas e aleatórias: cenas desconexas da batalha onde dois homens de sobretudos negros com nuvens vermelhas atacavam o Hokage e sua Okaa-san, até um momento onde Yuki havia ficado na linha de ataque dos inimigos, o que funcionou como um gatilho para despertar o sharingan deles. Durante o ataque, Kaori fora forçada a sair de seu esconderijo, pois os ataques de Katon do homem de cabelos negros havia atingido a árvore onde ela estava escondida, o que acabou aprisionando-a em meio de um incêndio.

O mais assustador para Kaori fora o fato que, apesar de não terem feito nenhuma menção de ter reconhecido sua presença, enquanto os inimigos pareciam ter mudado o foco de derrotar seu padrinho para raptar seu irmão, o homem de cabelos negros e de olhos com o sharingan cruzou o olhar com ela e, mesmo a distancia, pareceu invadir a mente de Kaori por uma pequena fração de segundos.

Essa fração de tempo fora suficiente para deixá-la paralisada de medo em meio ao incêndio que ocorria ao seu redor, até que a fumaça negra e tóxica a fizera desmaiar no chão.

Ao acordar, Kaori gritou em plenos pulmões no recinto escuro que se encontrava, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ao olhar para ao seu redor, encontrou a expressão preocupada de sua mãe, que pelas olheiras escuras no rosto, parecia não dormir direito há algum tempo.

Sakura abraçou a filha com o cuidado de quem abraçava uma boneca de porcelana que poderia quebrar caso ela a abraçasse com mais força,recostando o queixo sobre a cabeça da menina que agora estava apoiada em seu peito.

Lágrimas salgadas passaram a surgir dos olhos da médica-nin, que, aliviada, acariciava a cabeça da filha, agradecendo a Kami-sama por não ter levado sua princesa embora.

Poucas foram a vezes que a menina vira a mãe chorando sentida daquela forma, normalmente por conta do pai que ela nunca conhecera mas que as fofoqueiras de Konoha garantiam que fora o único amor da vida de sua mãe.

E neste dia, Haruno Kaori jurou que nunca mais faria sua Okaa-san sofrer daquele jeito.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_**-Kaori-chan? É você mesmo?"**_

Kaori despertou de seus devaneios para encontrar o namorado de Shizune-san que acenava para ela com um sorriso bem humorado.

"_**-Como vai, Genma-san? Achei que você estivesse em uma missão fora da vila.",**_ Kaori cumprimentou-o, simpática.

"_**-Oh, devo estar perdendo meu charme",**_ Genma fingiu-se de ofendido, dando uma piscadela para a menina, _**"Primeiro, Shizune praticamente me expulsa da torre do Hokage dizendo que eu preciso me preparar para minha missão, e agora você quer me mandar para fora da vila, Kaori-chan?"**_

"_**-Oh!, me desculpe se dei essa impressão, Genma-san, não era isso que eu quis dizer..",**_ Kaori passou a desculpar-se desesperada pelo fora. Para diversão do Jounin, a adolescente estava vermelha de vergonha e não tinha percebido que ele estava apenas brincando.

Mas a diversão do mestre dos senbons durou pouco, pois novas vozes se uniram à conversa:

"_**-Eu realmente não entendo o que minha madrinha, enxerga nesse sujeito.", **_a voz entediada de Yuki ressoou do alto de uma árvore.

"_**-Senpai, até quando você pretendia atormentar a pobre menina?",**_ uma voz melodiosa e feminina se fez ouvir momentos antes da dupla descer dos galhos e se aproximarem de Genma e Kaori.

Tori Amaya, ex-aluna de Genma era uma bela kunoichi de longos cabelos azuis cobalto, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Os olhos ametistas e a pele clara completavam o conjunto exótico da jovem que era parte do time de espionagem de Konoha, mais conhecido como Yuuhei(assombração).

"_**-Ah, Amaya! Isso é jeito de falar com seu Senpai",**_ Genma bagunçou a franja da ex-aluna que se limitou a estreitar o olhar para ele enquanto ajeitava o cabelo novamente, _**"Imaginei que você tivesse resolvido treinar o prodígio dos Haruno novamente. Como foram os treinos?".**_

"_**-Como sempre, Yuki-san aprende rápido",**_ Amaya comentou com sua usual voz comedida_**,"mas creio que você não veio fiscalizar nossas aulas extracurriculares, não é Senpai?",**_ a garota emendou, observando o Haruno rolar os olhos pelo comentário do Jounin.

"_**-Ok, ok... Kami, o que acontece com essa juventude de hoje?"**_ Genma suspirou, inconformado_**,"Hokage-sama está me enviando para uma missão de reconhecimento e devo ficar um tempo fora, então você terá que por ordem na casa por uns dias. Não deve ser nada serio, mas será uma missão longa, então boa sorte para por na linha aquele seus companheiros de equipe."**_

"_**-Acho que vou precisar mais que sorte para fazer isso",**_ Amaya suspirou, lembrando que da ultima vez ela acabara quase enlouquecendo com a bagunça da casa_**."Não sei como vocês homens conseguem ser tão desordeiros, Senpai."**_

"_**-Em ultimo caso, você sempre pode passar um tempo conosco, Amaya-san, você sabe que minha mãe sempre gostou muito de vocês. Na verdade poderíamos fazer uma troca: se você ficar conosco em casa, podemos mandar o Yuki para fazer companhia para o Sora e o Akira",**_ Kaori riu, enquanto Yuki resmungava um 'muito engraçadinha'.

"_**-Alias, Kaori-chan, em breve vocês devem se tornar genins, não é?",**_ Genma comentou, animado_."-Vocês devem estar ansiosos para saber qual será o time de vocês e iniciar a vida como um shinobi de Konoha, eu imagino."_

"_**-As provas finais começam na próxima semana, mas os professores disseram que com o nosso desempenho nós estaremos em alguma missão rank D antes do fim do mês."**_, a adolescente respondeu, animada_**. "Você sabe como são divididos os times, Genma-san? Por mais que eu peça ao meu padrinho, ele só diz que SE nós passarmos, vamos ter um time especial".**_

Amaya riu do muxoxo da menina à sua frente, lembrando de como ela mesma estava animada às vésperas das provas finais. A verdade é que a escolha dos times era o momento mais esperado por todo aspirante a ninja desde o 1º dia da academia.

"_**-Não se preocupe com isso, Kaori-chan. Tenho certeza que Hokage-sama tem algo especial na manga preparado para vocês. Às vezes as escolhas podem parecer estranhas, mas por experiência própria posso dizer que os times se completam com perfeição.",**_ a Jounin comentou abraçando Genma_**."-Não consigo imaginar um outro Jounin coordenando o time Yuuhei que não fosse meu Senpai."**_

"_**-Isso porque na sua época a Hokage era Tsunade-Sama,"**_ Yuki pontuou_**."-Conhecendo o padrinho da minha irmã, é bem capaz de dele nos colocar em um time com o aquele esquisito de sobrancelhas grossas que vive convidando minha Haha-ue para sair",**_ o Haruno resmungou com cara de nojo e arrancando risadas dos presentes.

"_**-Lee-kun é hiperativo como Gai, mas é um excelente shinobi. Eu acho pouco provável que você e Kaori-chan sejam colocados no time deles desde que o forte de vocês dois é genjutsu e ninjutsu", **_Genma explicou_**."-Na verdade, a escolha dos jounins que receberão vocês como aprendiz tem agitado as reuniões do conselho no último mês, mas até onde eu sei ainda não conseguiram decidir quem assumirá essa responsabilidade, então, tenham paciência. Vamos para casa Amaya? Preciso me preparar para a minha missão".**_

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça, e após se despedirem dos irmãos Haruno, Genma e Amaya desapareceram em um rodamoinho de folhas.

"_**-Você acha que eles nos colocarão em times diferentes?", **_Kaori perguntou ao irmão, enquanto retornavam para casa.

"_**-Seria o mais provável",**_ Yuki respondeu, pensativo_**."-Normalmente integrantes da mesma família tem as mesmas técnicas e os times precisam de integrantes que se complementem, então o procedimento padrão é que membros do mesmo clã sejam colocados em times diferentes". **_

"_**-Oh... que pena. Eu gostaria de ficar no mesmo time que você, Yuki",**_ Kaori confessou, um pouco decepcionada.

Yuki desfez a expressão usualmente séria e deu um sorriso sincero para a irmã, passando o braço pelos ombros dela, consolando-a:

"_**-Eu também gostaria que ficássemos no mesmo time. Afinal, como eu poderia confiar a segurança da minha irmã cabeça de vento a um desses idiotas da academia?". **_

Kaori riu dele, pois sabia que apesar do irmão ser sisudo e anti-social demais para a idade, que ele realmente se preocupava com ela e com Sakura.

Yuki era um pouco mais alto que ela, e tinha uma beleza quase feminina - embora ninguém tivesse coragem dizer isso em voz alta pois acabaria massacrado pelas fãs do irmão ou por ele mesmo. Os olhos do rapaz eram de um verde mais escuro que as folhas das árvores, diferente dos olhos dela que eram tão claros quanto os de Sakura.

Mas, o grande charme do irmão eram os cabelos negro-azulados que pareciam sempre levemente desarrumados e que arrancavam suspiros pelos lugares por onde ele passava.

Era inevitável olhar para o irmão e imaginar se ele era de alguma forma parecido com o pai que eles nunca haviam conhecido, um assunto que sempre fora proibido na casa dos Haruno e que Kaori sabia que nunca deixava a mente do irmão.

De qualquer forma, talvez fosse melhor que eles esquecessem esse assunto de vez para se dedicarem de corpo em alma a essa nova fase que se iniciaria em breve, pois se até então o 'suposto' pai deles não havia demonstrado interesse de conhecê-los, por que eles deveriam se dar o trabalho de descobrir sua identidade?

Kaori sorriu para o irmão novamente, e em silêncio continuaram a caminhar, cientes que o elo que os unia nunca mudaria independente do que o futuro os reservava.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Enquanto isso na torre do Hokage**_

"_**-Hokage-sama, peço que reconsidere sua decisão. Sabemos dos riscos envolvidos em separar os irmãos Haruno, mas Konoha tem poucos médicos com habilidade ou o potencial que os filhos de Haruno-san, e seria um desperdício mantê-los no mesmo time por uma suposição", **_um dos membros do conselho opinou.

"_**-Eu não chamaria o despertar do sharingan de Kaori-chan de suposição, dattebayo!",**_ Naruto respondeu, irritado pela insistência de separar os irmãos Haruno em times distintos.

"**-Kaori é filha de Sasuke como Yuki, e é importante mantê-los sob os cuidados de alguém que possa protegê-los e orientá-los a como usar a kekke genkai deles."**

"_**-Mas, até onde eu sei, não existe nenhum registro de uma mulher do clã dos Uchiha que tenha despertado o sharingan. Por que você está tão seguro que essa menina será diferente? Por acaso você tem alguma informação que não nos foi repassada?"**_ um segundo conselheiro questionou.

"_**-O sharingan é uma kekke genkai que somente é despertada e evoluída pela exposição do seu usuário à batalha e, até onde fui informado, as mulheres dos clã Uchiha eram obrigadas a deixarem a carreira shinobi tão logo se casassem e passavam a ser apenas responsáveis em dar à luz a quantos filhos fossem desejados pelos seus maridos. Kaori deseja ser uma kunoichi de Konoha, e isso pode abrir precedente para que ela se torne a 1ª mulher usuária de sharingan de nossa vila",**_ Naruto enfatizou, apoiando as mãos na mesa e encarando os membros do conselho.

"_**-Concordo que seria um risco para Konoha perder o sharingan para outra vila caso ela não esteja sob a supervisão de um jounin habilidoso**_", Shikaku se pronunciou pela 1ª vez desde o inicio da reunião,_** "mas esse é um problema ainda maior se considerarmos que Yuki-kun já utiliza seu sharingan com uma certa freqüência. Uma vez que ele se forme genin, o segredo de Haruno-san deixará de existir assim que o time do garoto cruzar com alguém que já tenha lutado com algum dos Uchihas. Não me agrada saber que esse garoto problemático pode passar a ser alvo por ser a geração mais recente do sharingan"**_.

Os membros do conselho começaram a debater sobre os problemas citados por Nara Shikaku e em poucos segundos a sala do conselho parecia ter se tornado um barulhento mercado de peixes, onde cada um argumentava contra ou a favor de deixar os irmãos no mesmo time ou mesmo de permitir que eles se formassem ate que fosse escolhido alguém forte o suficiente para evitar que a linhagem avançada dos Uchiha fosse furtada de Konoha.

"_**-Rokudaime-sama, você já tem em mente um candidato para liderar esse time**_?", foi a vez de Yamanaka Inoichi questionar.

"_**-Na verdade, eu já escolhi os demais membros dessa equipe. O jounin já deveria ter chego, mas acho que era pedir demais para um cão velho aprender truques novos",**_ Naruto resmungou, coçando a cabeça para ouvir uma voz vinda do teto:

"_**-Yare, Yare... Isso é jeito de falar com seu velho sensei, Hokage-sama?"**_ cortando o fluxo de chakra da sola de seus pés, Hatake Kakashi soltou-se do teto da sala do conselho para aterrissar elegantemente sobre a mesa de reunião: _**"Yo! Há quanto tempo, não é?" **_

"_**-Você esta atrasado, velhote. Resolveu tirar gatos das arvores ou ajudar velhinhas a atravessarem a rua desta vez?",**_ Naruto cumprimentou o antigo professor com seu conhecido sorriso de raposa, voltando-se em seguida para o conselho:

"_**-Senhores, oficializo a vocês o jounin líder do novo time 7: Hatake Kakashi. Creio que ninguém aqui duvida que ele seja a melhor pessoa para orientar os irmãos Haruno no uso do sharingan ou para protegê-los de qualquer ameaça"**_

E como era de se esperar, ninguém se opôs à idéia de Kakashi liderar a nova equipe, deixando todos ansiosos para saber como seria o trabalho de equipe assim que seu quarto membro chegasse em Konoha e fosse apresentado aos irmãos Haruno.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Ola pessoas... bem que dizem que vaso ruim não quebra – demorei mas voltei a escrever essa historia. ID continua sendo meu projeto principal, mas ultimamente tem sido muito mais simples para mim desenhar os personagens do que escrever sobre eles._

_O que vocês acharam deste capitulo? Estou estruturando o próximo para que a atualização saia mais rápido ( pelo menos uma por mês ) mas já aviso de antemão que depende da minha vida profissional ( complicada ) conseguir atingir essa meta._

_Para quem gostaria de conhecer os personagens, entrem no meu deviantart pgushi deviantart com /gallery/#Ironies-of-Fate que vocês poderão identificar cada um dos OCs citados na historia._

_Bjos_

_Arti_s

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Próximo capitulo: A chuunin da vila da Areia


End file.
